Return of the Minish
by Ecological
Summary: It's been 100 years since the last Picori Festival, and there is a new hero awaiting to take his stand on evil. Only problem is, where is the evil? (Bad Summary) Read 'Return of the Minish' to discover if there is any evil actually coming. Or is Link wasting away as he marks out the days he's supposed to be a hero? (I do not own the Legend of Zelda.)
1. Hundreds and Hundreds

**Guess what? This is a story to fill in where I can't think of anything for Finding Friends. I will help this story conduct thoughts for Finding Friends. Plus. I've wanted to write a Minish Cap story for some time. I'm going to get back to Finding Friends, but, I'M SO FRUSTRATED WITH THINKING!  
**

* * *

Every hundred years, Hyrule's citizens hold a celebration to commemorate their Picori assistants. The day the Picori appeared from the sky, such as tiny angels, and offered their help to Hyrule by gifting the Hero of Men a sword and a golden light, to destroy the threat that was wreaking havoc acoss Hyrule. After the threat was sealed away by the hero, the sword was sealed in a chamber-like box. It contained all the evil that was set upon Hyrule. And every hundred years, a competition of the art in swordsmanship would bestow upon one winner, the honor of placing a hand on this legendary blade.

Four years ago, a Picori named Vaati, who had been corrupted by the evil desires that man had in their hearts, it being that the Picori benefited from the happiness of Hyrule (as well as some stuff like that), put on the Wishing Cap created by Vaati's master, the craftman and sage Picori, Ezlo.

Using the power held within the cap, he turned his master one himself after wishing to be a sorcerer, storming the castle in an innocent matter, shattering the Picori Blade, and then turning the Princess to nothing but a loathing statue.

A lonesome boy was called out among the others, setting out after his childhood friend, Princess Zelda (to which I mention again) was turned to stone.

Finding the assistance of the cap/Picori, Link was able to make quick with him in becoming his companion. They ventured around Hyrule together, and if the young hero ever needed any help, all he needed to do was press SELECT. They beat the literal snot out of monsters, slept in the same bed (for some reason) only to be rudely awakened by Link continuing to shove him on the shoulder (I think it would've been his shoulder).

After all happiness seemed to be broken, the two friends arose from the ashes, defeating the three more powerful forms of Vaati the Wind Mage and breaking the curse placed on his childhood friend.

Unfortunately.

His deeds didn't seem to linger for long, as it quickly left the minds of everyone but King Daltus (King of Hyrule), Princess Zelda, the Picori, Link's grandfather named Smith, and Link himself.

Four years later, everything seemed to vanish, Link left in the dirt that kept his normal life flowing, and his friendship with Princess Zelda, growing. But Link remained hoping, that some day (in an unselfish wish, mind you that) everyone would remember his mighty feats. They would remember him as a hero. They would remember him as the triumphant young man he was considered on the day they held the large celebration, honoring him and all of his heroism.

* * *

"The yellow-haired boy rolled over in bed, snuggling lightly under the blankets and shifting a few times. He flipped over in bed, being blinded by the light that was somehow finding its way into his room.

He kept that wish in his heart. He kept it buried deep where no one would see it, afraid of being called selfish, then he'd never be a hero again.

His ears twitched lightly, each note of a bird's song that drifted into his room. It was a glorious day. But he didn't want to get up. He turned over multiple times, suddenly becoming very uncomfortable with sitting in bed like he was. But who could blame him? Almost half of his small body was hanging off of the bed. But the world didn't remain the same, some parts of the world were forced to change to prepare him what he had ahead."

"What happened?" A child interrupted. "Did he die?" "Did someone drag him out of bed?" Soon children were shouting out answers, some even being as absurd as the kids that were shouting them, leaving Elder Rauru to look at the boy sitting to his right.

The boy casually looked up at Rauru.

"I'd hate to trouble you, but could you-"

"Sure, I'll handle the children. It's not like this is the first time you've asked." He got up and approached the group of screaming children, standing over all of them."Do you want to know what really happened?..." They quickly quieted down, watching the azure hue in his eyes begin to hide as he narrowed them in terror.

"HE WAS ATTACKED BY A SWARM OF DEKU HORNETS!" The children shrieked, each one doing their own distinct reaction and closing in on each other, packing themselves into a tight group of fear. "You should've seen the hero's face after those hornets get done with him. It was swollen, and pus was dripping from each sting. Good thing he wasn't allergic to them, or he might've-" He stopped as Elder Rauru forcibly yanked him back to his side by his ear.

"That's not what I meant, Link." Rauru said through gritted teeth, releasing Link's ear.

"I got them to be quiet, didn't I?" He replied with a small grin. Elder Rauru rolled his eyes and sat back down, Link sitting back at his side.

"I wish you would just sit and respect the legends I'm trying to read to these children, Link." He sighed, looking at the small Hylian. Link shrugged, opening his mouth to respond.

"I know you want me to appreciate these legends, Elder Rauru, but I'm not interested in hearing stories about the impressive goals other heroes have set and actually achieved. Especially this hero from ninety-six years ago who stopped a Minish monster named Vaati." He sneered, beginning to draw in the dirt with his finger.

"Link, you are named after this hero. That is a great honor and if I were you I would-"

"So I'm named after a guy named Link..."

"Let me finish."

"Fine."

"This is a great honor. If I were you I would respect that it is indeed my name, and be grateful that Princess Zelda is my best friend. I'm sure your grandpa would say the same thing." Rauru stated sternly, expecting Link to turn with some remark.

"I feel like the hero did ninety-six years ago. Princess Zelda was his best friend, he had a grandpa named Smith, and everyone loved him. Then someone named Vaati decided to storm the Picori Festival and wreak havoc on anyone and everyone who opposed him." Rauru rolled his eyes. "I don't want to hear stories about it. I want to experience it first hand! I want to feel the dirt of danger on my face! I WANT TO-"

"I understand what you want to do Link," Rauru spoke above him, they just couldn't stop interrupting each other, "but I'm afraid you're just a couple of years late." He laughed after finishing his sentence. Link quit drawing in the dirt and fell back, raising dust and forcing Rauru to stop laughing as he inhaled dust, forcing himself a very brief and rough cough. "I guess it doesn't feel to good on the other end of the stick, eh? That's us two. I have the wisdom. You have the power and the courage, but you don't have any of the wisdom."

"HEY!" Link shouted, jolting up to his feet.

"At least you have power and courage. All I have is the wisdom." He snorted, nudging Link on the shoulder. "You better look brave, Link."

"Why?" He asked, suddenly becoming worried.

"Because Princess Zelda is making her way here, and she seems to intend on keeping her eye on you." Link's face heated up upon noticing Rauru was in fact, correct. The Princess was approaching, and Link was surprised that the guards weren't stalking her over the hill to ensure nothing happened. His mind was rushing back and forth at how he should greet her, rather than actually getting up. Maybe he had forgotten he was on the ground.

"Good morning, Link!" She greeted happily, slightly advancing in speed as she became nearer.

"Good luck." The elder coughed out, rising up and making his way away from the two.

"Wait... Don't leave me alone with the Princess! I DON'T DO GOOD AROUND GIRLS!" Zelda giggled as she stopped behind him, quickly gaining his attention as he stumbled to his feet while shoving his head in his shirt, trying to hide the blush that was slowly fading away. "Hi Princess!" He grinned awkwardly after pulling his head from his shirt, but crying somewhere on the inside.

"Come on, Link. I've already said, hundreds of times, you can call me Zelda. We're friends, aren't we?" She asked, peering into his azure eyes with her own. Link stumbled back a few feet, beginning to turn red again, nodding in between the two actions. "Wonderful!" She giggled. "Now why are you turning red? Are you sunburned or something?" Link kicked himself again, shoving his head inside his shirt again. "Are. You okay? Link?"

"Do not disturb. Please." He stated, a bit of reassurance in his voice. She pulled his shirt a little more outward. "Hey! Don't look in here!" He shouted, quickly pulling his head out. "That's my areas, Zelda." She giggled again at his response. Maybe it was unclear to everyone, but he loved making Zelda laugh, in any possible way. Maybe because she was his best friend, and if she was happy, he was happy.

Snapped from this empty train of thought, Link looked ahead at the castle. "The minister's not going to be happy that you took out of the castle alone, Zelda." She shrugged.

"He's never really done anything crazy whenever he's upset. I wouldn't worry too much about it. And quit worrying about everything that has to involve me, Link!"

"But I worry about my best friend!"

"Well you shouldn't now. Today is a wonderful day." She smiled, facing the castle.

"Why? And what?"

"Today is the Picori Festival!"


	2. Victory For Laftos

**Another filler chapter. Hooray. **

**Kay.  
**

**Enjoy. I hope I didn't disappoint with all the effort I put into a filler.  
**

* * *

"I knew I was missing something." He sighed, Zelda turning around to face him once again. "Forget it. Hey! Let's go celebrate then!" She nodded, following close behind him as he started towards the castle.

"So what do you want to do?" She asked, seeing Link had dived behind a bush and was now peering through the green. He laughed to himself, pulling her down beside him and allowing her to look through the bush as well, noticing he was spying on a guard. "What are you thinking?" She asked as a menacing grin spread across his face. "Please don't do something to get us in trouble, Link."

"Maybe me. But, not you. I do stuff on my own time, Zelda, but if it hurts someone, I'll stop." She sighed in relief, the stress returning as his eyes drifted to a Cucco that was flapping around behind the guard. "Alright, let's do this." He reached for a nearby rock, gripping the rough, cold object in his hand, he began to aim it at the Cucco.

"Don't hit that Cucco! It'll attack the guard!" She whispered, grabbing his arm. He pulled his arm away from her, continuing to aim the stone. "Link! Please don't hit the Cucco! If they figure out it was you, you'll be in massive trouble!" Link sneered, letting the rock fly in one swift movement.

Their eyes followed the rock as it knocked the Cucco on the head, the furious bird's eyes shot around for whoever hit it on the head, flames burning in its eyes at the guard in sheer revenge. Leaping into the air and hurling itself towards the guard.

The Cucco collided with the silver armor of the guard, knocking him forward a few feet as the Cucco continued to screech in anger. "Calm down, you stupid animal." The guard growled as the Cucco continued to leap at him, attempting to pierce his armor with its beak. "Cool it before I puncture your feathered brain with my spear."

"Great. Now you've got the guards wanting to slaughter the Cuccos."

"Sorry, Zelda." He laughed, hustling to his feet and walking away from the guard and Cucco. "Are you coming?"

"Why should I? You're only going to get yourself into more trouble." She replied with a smirk, Link shrugging and continuing away.

"You're the one getting your dress dirty, not me." Zelda blinked and rushed on to her feet, running after him. "So you've decided to keep adventuring with me? Alright. That means you get all the benefits of being brave." She crossed her arms, looking away from him. "Don't be upset with me. I didn't do anything wrong."

"What are the benefits of 'being brave' Link?" She asked, looking back at him. "Besides picking up a bloody sword and stabbing everything in sight?"

"Respect, heroism, the benefits of being called a hero."

"Benefits of being called a hero?"

"Mhm."

"What are those benefits?"

Link stopped, placing a hand on his chin and beginning his burial in deep thought.

_What are the benefits of being called a hero? Are there any benefits? Is she right? Why am I asking myself these questions if I don't have the answer?_

"I dunno."

"You have to be the most insane friend I've ever had, Link." She replied smugly.

"I'm the _only_ friend you've ever had." He snorted, continuing ahead. She rolled her eyes and followed him back towards the town, approaching Elder Rauru. "And I have to be fair, Zelda. You're the greatest friend I've ever had." She smiled brightly at his words, facing the ground. "But you can be a bit of a pain."

"Well you're irresponsible!"

"So are you!"

"I'm irresponsible in a good way!"

"That's not possible!"

"Did you know, children, it's said that when two of the opposite gender fight often, they like each other?" The two stopped arguing to see Elder Rauru standing over them. "You two are both twelve years old, no? You'd be a great couple." Link's face suddenly turned dark red, Zelda laughing silently as the elder looked over the two. "Did I say something embarrassing?" Rauru asked as his eyes drifted to the shade of red Link's face had become.

"I admire your honesty, dear Elder Rauru, but Link and I are just really good friends." Rauru smiled and nodded his head towards her.

"You seem to respond better than Link does."

"Link's not good at handling emotional situations." She motioned towards him, the blush across his face was creeping away, but it remained and everyone that walked by found it highly noticeable. "Well Link. It's time to go." She sighed, grabbing his arm and dragging him away.

* * *

"What happened?" Link asked, noticing he was now behind a tree.

"I guess you were physically and mentally stunned at what Rauru said. What's the problem anyways?" Link blinked as if he had no idea what she was talking about. "Link?"

"Huh? How long was I stunned?" He asked, trying to re-grip reality, interrupting her as soon as she was about to respond. "Forget it. Did I miss anything?"

"Not really. But, it's almost time to go meet the champion for this year's sword competition." Link's ears shot up, panic beginning to rise.

"It's almost time to meet the winner?! But. BUT- There was still a few hours left before that..." Zelda shrugged in reply. "I was supposed to get the sword from Grandpa. Just in case Vaati comes back this year! I'm supposed to be the next hero! I'm supposed to be ready for the danger that faces Hyrule! It's why I've been training! It's why I go to the dojo four times a week! THIS IS WHY I LIVE!"

Zelda made a hard attempt at stiffing a laugh.

"Calm down, Link. Just go get the sword." She began shoving him towards the southern exit.

"Right! I hope Grandpa's not disappointed." He charged away from her, disappearing from the town.

"He's sweet. But he is kinda disappointing." She smiled, making her way towards the castle to meet the champion.

* * *

"Got the sword?" Zelda asked as Link charged into the castle, joining the line of guards, slightly stepping away as he noticed the one covered in egg whites and yolks.

"Yeah. I got the sword, so, where's the champion at? I'd love to meet him or her." Link peered cautiously around the garden noticing many guards, King Daltus, and the minister. There seemed to be a lot more guards surrounding the legendary sword this year. They'd guess it was for their own good.

"I don't know. But I'd be on your toes this year if I were you." Link gazed at her, puzzled. She returned the gaze. "Okay, so I sorta heard my dad saying that the champion this year is a bit off. That's why there's so many guards surrounding the sword. I'm just trying to look out for Hyrule."

"You were eavesdropping on your dad?"

"Forget it. Just be very cautious. Keep your grip on that sword and get ready for anything that is thrown at us." Link nodded, his grip on the sword tightening as the victor entered the garden.

King Daltus was right.

This man was very unusual. He was short, pale, white hair. He looked blind out of both eyes from the glaze that was over them, but Link could clearly tell this young man could see, because his eyes met Link's as soon as he entered. Even as he approached, his eyes didn't leave Link's, and Zelda noticed because she was slightly leaning herself in front of him to see if the man's eyes ever went anywhere else.

And they did.

Blocking his view of Link, he'd look ahead. When she stepped away, his eyes would lock on to Link's, almost instantly. "This guy is creeping me out, Link." She whispered as the man slowly continued towards the sword, slowing down as Link began to exit his line of sight without turning his head.

"Speak for yourself. He wont take his eyes off me. And that menacing glaze over them, it's like he's plotting something against me in his head." His eyes narrowed as the stranger's fingers brushed over the hilt of the sword, Link's muscles tightened up, preparing to strike if anything happened. This stranger wouldn't have a head before the day's end if he tried anything funny.

And so it was done. As soon as his fingers touched the hilt, the guards stepped forward and pushed him away from the sword. "Congratulations young victor. We're sorry we couldn't offer a better reward for your grand victory." He nodded in understanding, following four of the guards out of garden, all in the room exhaling in relief. "And so passes a flawless ceremony." Link and Zelda smiled at each other, both the most relieved in the garden.

"May we be excused?" Zelda asked politely. King Daltus nodded and signaled the guards to move aside.

"I thought you only used that when you're-" Zelda grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the castle garden, the king and minister re-entering the castle, guards following behind.

She hid behind a bush, pulling him down with her. "That guy was weird." She said, Link nodding in agreement.

"I know that he was weird. He was staring at _me _the whole time. And those eyes." He shivered, sitting back against the hedge. "I thought he was blind. Your eyes aren't usually white unless you're blind."

"Maybe he was blind." Link directed his attention from the ground to her. "Well, you could think about it. I mean, maybe he used his ears to figure out where you were."

"I didn't make a sound, and that doesn't explain how he looked away every time you put yourself in front of me. Also, how would a blind person win a sword competition?" Zelda shrugged.

"It's not nice to talk about other people." Link jolted up and pulled out his sword, ready to attack whoever was standing over the hedge, but froze whenever his eyes were met with those of the blind man. "I am not blind, my eyes are this way, simply from a genetic screw-up." He snorted, watching Link reach down and help Zelda up from the grass.

"Sorry. I know we shouldn't talk about people, but you're just so unusual." She stated firmly, Link attempting to put up his sword flawlessly. "And unusual can be kinda shady."

He laughed and leaned against the hedge. "I am unusual and I'm proud of it. My name's Laftos." He reached out his hand, but only Link stepped forward and shook it. "I'm not much older than you two. You're twelve? Thirteen? I'm only fourteen myself."

"A pleasure to meet you Laftos!" They said in unison.


	3. Will Vaati Ever Attack?

**Never ask Cleverbot for story ideas. That's all for this chapter.**

* * *

Laftos was indeed an odd person, but Zelda and Link found nothing wrong with him. Nothing wrong with him mentally, at least. There was of course the fact that he looked blind, which creeped Link out a bit, as it sort of sad to say, that someone's eyes could terrify the future hero.

"Link, quit staring at Laftos." Zelda stamped her foot as his eyes followed Laftos who was leaving down the west road.

"Sorry Prin- Erm. Zelda. There's just something that bugs me about Laftos. He's nice, and smart, and all that jazz, but... It's just the gaze in his eyes. A very serene, emotionless, gaze." He blinked, his blue eyes drifting back to her. "Do you think-"

"No." She answered quickly.

"But it could always be possible that someone like Laftos is working for Vaati. You don't know what it was like in the garden. It's like he was plotting against me in his mind, like he was slowly making step-by-step preparation to my demise." Zelda giggled lightly at him, causing him to blush. "I'm serious!"

"Oh Link. I know you're being serious. It's just so hard to take you seriously when you're using words that are too advanced for you to understand." The blush across his face deepened.

"I can understand the words I'm saying! Otherwise I wouldn't be using them correctly in a sentence!" He roared fiercely, a fiery gaze threatening to appear.

"What does 'preparation' mean?" She asked, gazing at him.

"It means... Uh. Um... Okay, so I don't know what it means! But I used it correctly, that I do know!" He began to awkwardly shout, his voice cracking every second or so.

"You should choose which side of puberty you want to stand on, Link. I've never heard your voice so high before." This time he began to cry a little inside, the redness quickly making its way across his face.

"Okay. I get it, you're trying to change the subject because you obviously trust Laftos more than you do your best friend." Zelda giggled and wrapped her arm around Link's neck, dragging him down a little. The blush disappeared and was replaced by curiosity.

"Aw. Link, you're so cute whenever you act socially awkward." At that, the blush quickly returned and he forced a departure from the contact. He stepped back and waved his hands in a negative gesture, causing her to giggle again. "Okay, you haven't hit puberty because you're not interested in girls. Maybe you should be a singer if you never end up having to fight anyone. Everyone loves music."

"Everyone except deaf people." He mumbled.

"Well that was rude. I'm glad the deaf people can't hear what you just said about them." Link rolled his eyes and looked around for something that could occupy him. "No pun intended to what I just said. That'd also be rude to say."

"No pun. It's a fact. I'll enjoy the day we find a way to let them use all their senses. That's the day magic actually works." She sighed and gazed at him in disappointment.

"You're the hero. Why don't you believe in magic? Almost everyone else in Hyrule does."

"I'll join the two percent who don't believe in magic. Along with teachers and the overly-educated school students. Besides, you grew up listening to stories of magic and wizards and sorcerers and heroes that wore skirts and tights, then ended up saving Hyrule. More specifically a hero with a talking hat."

"You shouldn't be talking. You're wearing a skirt and tights too." She laughed as his ears fallen in reminder.

"It's not a skirt, it's a long shirt separated by a belt. It flares out at the bottom- a little -so it looks like a skirt. I'm not sure why I wear tights." Zelda laughed in victory, crossing her arms. "What? Am I naive or something?"

"Do you know what that means?" Link sneered lowly in annoyance at the question. She couldn't let it go. "I'm just kidding, Link! Of course you don't know what naive means."

"You want to push my buttons, Zelda, and you're really finding a way to!" Link stated, suddenly thinking up an idea. He turned towards her again, eyes sparking up as the sun ran across them. "Sure, you can call yourself the smartest Hylian ever, and try to prove them all wrong when they say that they're smarter than you. But my dear princess, you will have to take an IQ test against every inhabitant in Hyrule if you want to clearly prove your point. Which will take a handful of years, and maybe it'll be finished by the time you become queen."

"Are you willing to bet that I can prove I'm the smartest?"

"Yep."

"Then it's on, because I know I am."

"Hah! That was egotistic! I just outsmarted the princess, so victory is mine!" She blushed at realizing what she had just said, watching Link dance around happily.

"That wasn't fair!" She growled, Link stopping his odd dance to peer at her with a smirk on his face.

"It was indeed fair, and I just proved, you're not the smartest Hylian in Hyrule! I bet your dad wouldn't have fallen for it. Then of course, he's old, and most old people are wise." He laughed, stopping as he received a sharp slap from Zelda. "Ouch. What was that for?"

"I know I'm not the smartest Hylian, and how dare you call my dad old!" Link's ears began to lie back, him opening his mouth to object, but quickly shut it whenever she spoke up. "I know my dad's old, only the dear goddesses know how old he is and how much longer he'll last. Then I have to step up and marry some mysterious boy and do what my duties force me to do! No! It's terrible just thinking about it!" Link's eyes slid around the area as she continued to speak. "I'm not fit to rule! I'm not prepared to rule whenever my dad passes away! What if I do something wrong and a war ends up breaking out between the Gorons and Hylians? What if the economy collapses?! Link, you're my best friend, you need to help me! Please!"

"I'm sorry Zelda, I'm a hero, not a politician." Link stated, still trying to process everything she just said.

"Yes, but you might as well start learning politics because there's no one I trust more than you! Plus, there's a good chance that Vaati doesn't show up this year and you'll end up going into a different line of work anyways!" She shouted, grabbing his arm and shaking it wildly.

Link tried to free his arm from her surprisingly strong grip, becoming frustrated as her nails began to dig into his flesh. "Zelda quit clawing me!" Her eyes sparkled lightly, releasing Link's arm as an embarrassed notion flashed across her face.

"I'm sorry Link. I just freaked out a little." She sighed, lowering her gaze.

"A little? Girl, you went crazy and might've given me scars on my arm with those nails of yours!" She looked up at him, sadness beginning to show in her eyes. "I mean... That's okay. Everyone has emotions, everyone freaks out. Some people are just better at handling stress than others." She smiled a little before grabbing him in an embrace.

"Thanks Link, sometimes you know how to cheer me up." His ears perked up, not sure if that was supposed to be a compliment or not.

"Is that a compliment?" He asked, slowly escaping the embrace.

"Only if you want it to be!" She cheerfully stated with a bright smile, which, as much as it hurt that it wasn't totally a compliment, her smile made Link cast his own gleam of happiness as well.

* * *

It didn't take long for both to grow bored and head home for the day, plus it was getting dark and no one was stupid enough to stay out while it was that dark. Well. Almost no one.

Unfortunately, our humble hero is.

* * *

It only took Link ten minutes or so to sneak his way through the garden while dragging a homemade grappling hook behind. In a few swift motions, he sent the hook soaring towards the balcony and wrapping around the stone ledge, it tightly fastening around the rope it was connected to. "Victory is mine!" He whispered with much enthusiasm. Tightly gripping the rope between his palms he slowly began to climb to the top of the balcony. Climbing up the rope was easy, the hard part was making sure he wasn't intruding on anything private, maybe he should've stayed home.

He carefully opened the balcony door, expecting for Zelda to run out and shout at him from no where, but much to his relief, he was able to get inside without her noticing. In fact, she wasn't in her room.

He was careful not to make any noise upon realizing this, until he tripped over her shoes. "Aaaagh..." He moaned, rolling across the stone floor on to his back. He quickly made his way towards the nearest object he could find whenever he heard the door begin to creak open, which happened to be the bed. He drug himself under the small bed, pressing himself down as much as he could. "(**This word has been removed for you mental and emotional state**) me." He growled silently upon seeing her enter the room.

It wouldn't have been so bad if she were in there when he decided to show up, but for the time being that there was no glint of sun, it'd probably freak her out.

_I'm dead if she figures out I'm under here_, he thought, _curse me and my stupid ideas._

Link gasped as she began to reach under her bed, threatening to scream like someone were stabbing him with a ball-point pen.

She got on to her knees and peered under the bed at him. "Hi Link!" She said cheerfully, quickly getting back on to her feet. Link's ears perked upward, him bringing his hand to the rim of the bed and pulling himself out from under. "What brings you here at 9 pm?" She asked, beginning to brush her hair.

"Nothing." He said, dusting himself off as he got on to his feet. He looked up at her, noticing she was in a white nightgown. "Oh, I'm sorry. We're you about to go to bed? I should go home, take a shower, wait for tomorrow, y'know. Basic stuff."

"No. It's fine. I get bored anyways. But you should get going before my dad hears us talking and gets the wrong idea." Link rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Right. Sorry, alright. I'll see you tomorrow then Zelda." He smiled, rushing out to the balcony. He was halted as she grabbed the back of his tunic.

"Speaking of which, how'd you get up here?" She asked, peering to the darkness that was outside.

"Homemade contraptions." He replied, pointing to the hook that was wrapped around the side of the balcony. She nodded, watching him grab the rope and jump off, sliding back to the ground.

"See ya tomorrow, Link!" She looked at the hook as she noticed he was having troubles getting it back.

"Mind, unhooking that for me, since you're up there and all?" She smiled and moved the hook from the rope, it unwinding and returning to Link. "Thanks Zelda!" He waved, running full speed from the garden with the hook over his shoulder.


	4. The Chapter Before with Some Blood

The sun was slowly drifting across the sky, shades of purple and red dancing with the fiery passion the sun could produce. "Yo! Open your window!" He screamed at the balcony from the last chapter and prepared to shout again, until his friend angrily bounded to the balcony, her eyes narrowing in frustration. "Whoa. A wild Zelda appeared."

"Link! What do you want? I'm trying to sleep!" She growled. "And that was an awful pun. You couldn't have placed it anywhere else?" Link shook his head in reply. "Never mind it. What do you want? You woke me up, and that puts me in a very bad mood." Link's ears lie back now, the young hero quickly thinking up an idea to cope with the way she was responding.

"You were sleeping?" He gazed up at her curiously, a glint of concern twinkling in his eye for a split second. "Are you sick?"

"Of course not. What's wrong with sleeping, Link? Seems like you're crazy enough and should probably get some." His ears perked up, a grin spreading across his features.

"Odd. I don't remember royalty sleeping from, nine at night to six in the afternoon." Her face flushed solid red, looking up at the sky.

"Liar!" She shouted down at him, worry sounding out of her voice. "Even if it were, I'd be able to call you a traitor!" His ears began to lay flat again. This ear thing is really becoming a theme, isn't it? He tilted his head as if asking why he'd be a traitor. "You're my best friend! You'd wake me up anyways!... Right?" Link nodded sincerely.

"T'is why I woke you up at eight in the morning, Zelda." Now it was her turn to be shocked. Link was good at telling stories, even if he hated listening to them. "Shocking isn't it? I did exactly what you thought I would do." Zelda was pacing in her mind and searching for the words to respond with. If there were any, they weren't within her range of vocabulary.

"I-You-... T-That was a dirty trick, Link! You had me worried to no end!" Link laughed in a triumphant tone, Zelda wanting to slap the smirk off of his face.

"C'mon Zelda. Be a good sport and laugh a little. Or be happy to see me, I had to sneak away from my grandfather to get here, and I'll probably be in a load of trouble whenever I get back." She rolled her eyes and went back into her room, Link's gaze dropping like he'd kicked a puppy. "Fine! I'm sorry, Your Highness. I shouldn't have messed with you like that." She looked out at him and stuck her tongue out. His expression changed. "Real mature, Zelda!"

"Link! Guess what!" She shouted down at him, his eyes drifting back up to her.

"What?"

"You better run! Whenever I get down there, I'm gonna beat you with a stick!" He laughed and crossed his arms, waiting for her to come down. "You're not going to heed my warning?" She asked, looking back out at him.

"Nope! I know you're not brave enough to hit me with anything other than your hand." He grinned, Zelda rolling her eyes and continuing what she was doing. Link knew his best friend barely had the heart to hit him and only did it when he seriously screwed up, of course she wasn't about to actually hit him with a stick. Then again, she's the princess that isn't afraid to roam around with a hero-in-the-making and make her dad upset. One would bet she is more adventurous than Link is, but then- of course -there are the facts that her limits have been set _far_ beyond Link's.

He could venture around the outskirts, town, or castle grounds on his own. She had to get followed around by the guards, even if she was simply leaving her room. 'I blame Vaati' she'd once said to herself. It was Vaati's fault that the guards were so focused on protection, but then it'd come back to her mind that it wasn't _really_ his fault.

* * *

**Read chapter 1 if you're not getting this. Then again, why are you skipping chapters? Are you skimming chapters? GET BACK THERE AND READ! You're missing some pretty valuable information...**

**Well. Chapter 2 was made to support friendship (I didn't make it to support any romance, if any).**

* * *

T'was man's fault. But enough of this. We're focusing on problems with Zelda.

She was out within a few minutes, meeting Link happily, but the thought of Vaati returning never slipped from her mind. "We'll have to make this quick! My dad is very busy today, and I might leave, like now." She smiled.

"I needed to say I woke up a few hours earlier and did a thorough search of the forest. I didn't find Vaati or anything out the ordinary." He stated proudly. He blinked and waved his hand in front of her line of sight, noticing she was a bit delayed on responding.

"Huh? What?"

Link looked at her and laughed. "I said I didn't find Vaati in the forest." His eyes snapped towards the castle, "And I think your dad is shouting at you." She snapped back to attention, hearing her name sounding out over the kingdom. "So what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just thinking. Hey, go roam in the forest or something."

"But I just got here from the forest..." She sighed, looking at him desperately. "Okay." Link tilted his head and started away.

"Oh, and Link..." She started, the image of Vaati coming to her mind, "Please come back alive. You have to Hero's Promise me." He laughed to himself and turned towards her again.

"Listen Zelda, I know you're worried, but-"

"Please..."

His ears fell back, sighing in defeat and lowering to his knee. "In the name of the Goddesses, I pronounce and carry out my promise." He got up, stumbling back as he was caught off guard by Zelda's embrace.

"I just want you to be safe." She sighed, tightening the hug.

"I know. But the Picori Festival was yesterday." He sighed, slowly attempting to slip from the embrace.

"It doesn't matter." She released him and turned towards the source of her father's shouting. "I know you have a sword, but you can never be too careful. Right?" Link nodded, waving his hand as she started away.

"Alright, to the forest!" He laughed and pulled out his sword, darting from the castle grounds.

* * *

"Scan the forest again?" He peered around the forest, watching birds hop through trees and take off into the distance. He looked down at the surface of the water, noticing the grass was beginning to disappear. "I must be getting close to Veil Falls." He smiled as the roaring of a nearby waterfall confirmed his guess.

He turned a stone blocking his view, the sparkling water. "It's even more beautiful up close." He laughed, looking up towards the top that was reaching up high. "I wonder what it's like up there."

_Feeling adventurous_, he asked himself. Sprinting towards the falls.

* * *

He slipped his fingers through the rough, cracked surface, pulling his way up towards the top of the waterfall. "Pressure with this water makes it a lot harder than it looks." He growled slipping his fingers into another crack. His arms began to quake in pain as he climbed, having to use his arms most of the time to ensure he didn't fall. "ALMOST THERE." At this point, his legs had also began to shake, his joints burning. Grasping the edge of the cliff, he swiftly pulled himself up, gasping loudly as his arms and legs went numb.

He sat up and smiled, gazing at the land from the peak of the falls. "It's so amazing." A moment steered by before he was interrupted by a shadow covering him. His ears perked up, gazing back at what had covered him to see a tall, slender being standing over him. He was covered from head to toe in a lavender cape, no doubt it was wrapped around him, it was pretty cold up here. His red optics scanned the boy before saying something in a cold, stale tone.

"You look familiar."

"Well, you don't look familiar to me." His eyes drifted to the cap that sat a top the man's head. "Nice cap. Looks like the Wishing Cap." The stranger's eyes brightened slightly, Link's own widening before leaping up and seizing his sword. "Who are you?" He hissed lowly, the man narrowing his eyes.

"Hylian, my name is Vaati." Link perked his ears, lowering his sword and beginning to quake in fear. "So I am familiar to you?" A savage grin spread across Vaati's features. "This, I'll do more than enjoy." He sneered, a golden staff appearing in his and as he approached Link.

Link took a few steps away, attempting to defend himself as he was fiercely hit with the staff, blowing a gash in the side of his face. "I've always wanted to take my revenge." He laughed, kicking Link in the gut and sending him a few feet across the ground. "I've been dormant. I've been waiting, Link. Waiting to end you." He grabbed Link's foot who was trying to regain his breath after being kicked so hard in the stomach.

He pulled him towards the edge from the pool of crimson that was forming, holding him above the falls. "But Link. I admire your bravery for climbing all the way up here just to die. But I regret to inform you..." Vaati grasped his ankle sharply, Link shrieking in pain as it cracked loudly, "...Hyrule is mine. Since you're not going to survive, I'm going to tell you that I eagerly await the day the idiot inhabitants of Hyrule once again lower their guard." Link began to squirm, trying to break free from Vaati's grasp while still trying to fight back tears. "I do hope you survive this fall though. I'll get to beat you to nothing once again." He laughed, releasing Link's ankle.

_I let my guard down. The one day Zelda tells me to stay safe, and I'm dropping to my death,_ oh the irony, _I guess the best came out of the promise._

Tears flooded his eyes upon remembering his promise. Tears that were quickly washed away upon the impact from hitting Lake Hylia, before blacking out.

* * *

**And so, I eagerly awaited this chapter, but butchered the encounter with Vaati. YAY THE GODDESSES!**


	5. What Vaati Brings

Link slowly opened his eyes, an awful ringing starting in his ears. His limbs numb, and a burning on the side his head. Inching his hand across the surface he was on, he discovered it was made of wood, maybe some random plank floating in the water.

He attempted to roll over, stopping as his ears began to quit their hideous ring and allowing him to make out noises one-by-one:

Guards walking in formation.

Horses dragging their hooves across the ground.

Birds shrieking overhead.

Neighs. Snorts.

And the sound he loathed to ever hear.

Be it the sound of his own demise? No. The screams of the people? No. Even if that is a little selfish.

Zelda... Zelda, why are you crying, he thought, what did I do? Zelda please stop, I'm sorry! I'm okay!

He screamed in his head, trying to make some distinct sound, trying to tell her he was safe. He was alive. He had kept his promise.

Zelda please! Vaati is back, he began to try a relentless, ferocious thrash, to no avail, as he was barely moving to anyone. C'MON LINK, GET UP, he began to scream at himself, LET'S GO! COME ON! WE NEED TO TELL ZELDA SOMETHING IMPORTANT!

All of a sudden, Link's subconscious forced him to let out a pathetic yelp, startling the guards and the princess. They quickly surrounded the wagon they had placed his body on to transport him, Zelda wiping the tears away from her eyes in hopefulness. His mouth opened slowly, the group leaning inward.

"I've always wanted to say I told you so, Zelda. Now I've got a reason."

She smiled, overjoyed. "What have you to be so happy about, Link?" He smiled slightly, trying to soothe her and keep tears from continuing their journey down her cheeks.

"I made a promise. I kept my promise. I came back alive, barely, but I'm still alive... Right?" He laughed weakly, moaning loudly as the pain suddenly came rushing back. "Listen Zelda... I'm sorry I could barely keep my promise, but I was so caught up in adventure-" He was silenced at her embrace, tears soaking his blood stained tunic.

"Shut up Link. I'm just happy you're alive. I couldn't care less about the promise as of now." The guards suddenly turned into groups of 'aw's, Link however, was in very much pain and would kick himself inwardly if a tear threatened to drop during this moment. If he were having any troubles, they seemed to disappear as fast as the feeling in his right leg did. "I was so worried, Link..." The tears were returning in greater numbers, Link could feel it in her voice.

That water had battered Link immensely. The wound on his head had become a lot larger, his clothes were ripped and stained from his own blood, he could tell one of his eyes had been in the mix and swelled shut upon the impact of the staff because he obviously couldn't see out of it. Despite the pain, he made a gentle attempt to hug her in return, managing to get one arm around her.

"I couldn't stand the thought of losing you, Link. Even after I had made you Hero Promise to stay safe, I knew you're naturally an idiot and would get into trouble anyways..." One of Link's ears sat back, feeling like he should expect for something like that to come out of her mouth, "Link, you had me worried, I thought you'd die, and continuing without you seems impossible. I couldn't find it in me to find someone else to be my friend... You're my best friend and I love you!" Link studied the features of the guards, some making that 'knowing' face, others on the verge of tears.

Link sighed, knowing he was about to ruin a great moment. "I know I worried you. I could just die from the pain I'm in right now, and whenever I'm able to speak without the threat of crying, I have quite a few important things to tell you. Most of them for your father, but one, personally, for you." She smiled gently, himself slowly grasping her hand in his own. "But we should really get to the castle. I need some treatment before the wound on my head gets infected." She nodded and stood up on the wagon.

"Alright! Double-time to the castle! Every stray second is one mark!" Link laughed at the sudden commanding tone her voice had developed. Seems the guards had detected the tone too, as they had doubled their speed, the horses speeding up as a guard gave a sharp, forceful shout.

* * *

"I don't care about the odds! I just want my best friend alive!" Several guards came rushing from Zelda's room passing King Daltus, eyes wide with fear. King Daltus watched the guards cower before approaching his daugher's bedroom. He knocked calmly, the princess answering the door. "Oh. Hi Daddy."

"Hello, my dear, is there a problem? You seem to be awfully worried about Link." She sighed, looking up at him sadly.

"You know that Link is my best friend and I can't imagine a world without him. He's also this predicted 'hero of legend', so he's important to you, too!" King Daltus smiled down at her.

"I can see your end of the argument, Zelda. But Link will be perfectly fine. He was capable of speaking whenever the guards hauled him into the castle grounds, you talked to him yourself. You needn't worry about him." She turned and started back towards her window, King Daltus stepping into the room and silently closing the door behind him. "You know that Link will be fine?"

"Yes, I do. But..." She sighed and turned away, looking out of the window.

"But?..." He asked.

"It's... nothing. Probably something I should ask Link if I get the chance." King Daltus nodded and stepped back towards the door.

"Well, you can go visit the room Link is staying in. There is a guard assigned to protect him and the outside is well guarded, so you have yet another reason not to worry." Zelda nodded, beginning to follow him from the room. "If you'd like to see him, I can take you there." Zelda smiled lightly, King Daltus opening the door and stepping out with his daughter at his side. The large man started down the hall, his eyes scanning the long corridor. "Maybe Link will be awake and you'll get the chance to have a short discussion with him."

"Or he'll wake up and pass out again. This is all my fault."

"How?"

"He said he wanted to stay at the castle, but I was so distressed about Vaati, I told him to go into the forest. Then he climbed Veil Falls and ended up getting attacked because I told him to go explore."

"Well it's not your fault..." He walked around the corner with her, seeing the guards standing strongly in front of the door with their spears at their sides. "Soldiers, Princess Zelda wishes to get inside. I know they're still patching up Link, but she has the right to go inside and see him."

"Of course," one of the guards responded, both stepping out of the way. King Daltus nodded to Zelda, the princess entering the room to see a few maids were wrapping Link in bandages with the help of a royal doctor. She peered through them, noticing he was nearly naked, the only place that remained wrapped was the place that mattered. They often wrapped gauze between the bandages to soak up blood and had nearly finished before the doctor noticed Zelda.

"Oh, hello Princess. Are you here to see Link?" She nodded seriously, approaching him as a few continued to bandage wounds on his arms and legs.

"Do you think he'll survive, Doctor?"

"Well, he's got some broken bones and a concussion, but nothing that can kill him, which is very surprising to me. He was forced under a waterfall, nearly drowned, and was battered by the currents. Princess Zelda, I don't think there is a doubt that Link will survive." Zelda nodded in reply, scanning him faintly.

"Did you have to like, strip him down to bandage him?" She blushed as she asked, looking down at the ground.

"He did have damage on one of his legs, so, yeah. We did. It's no big deal, I'm a doctor, I see naked people all the time." Zelda looked up at him and laughed slightly, her eyes drifting back to Link's motionless body. He was still breathing, that was easy to tell, she just couldn't help, but worry.

* * *

After they had finished bandaging Link, they left her alone in the room. Zelda, peered down at her friend who had a calm expression, despite the pain he had been in upon coming to the castle.

It was a sad state to see her best friend in.

She had to accept this is how it was.

Zelda just wanted her friend alive.


	6. That Water Turtle

Zelda sat at the bedside of her fallen friend, eying the bandages that almost covered him from head to toe. Well. Almost from head to toe. Near half of his face was bare, the wounded part being the only part that was wrapped up, along with a few other parts of his body.

At first, her face decided to heat up as she noticed they were stripping him completely down, as in, completely. To nothing. But she got over it after she remembered that Link wasn't awake, and that sent her into a bit of terror that she apparently couldn't comprehend.

She gently grasped her friend's hand, the pity in her heart intensifying as she felt the warm skin of his hand against her own. "Princess, perhaps you should get to bed. Staying awake isn't going to make Link wake up himself." She sighed, looking back at the guard that was sent to protect her and Link. "If it makes you any more confident that Link will be fine, I'll stay in the room all night instead of standing outside."

Zelda's eyes drifted back to her friend and the calm expression that was on his face. "Do you promise?" She could feel herself on the verge of tears as she asked the guard.

"Yes, Princess. I promise." She smiled slightly, rising from her seat and slowly exiting the room.

And so the guard kept his promise to the princess and stayed in the room with Link throughout the night. Surprisingly, his eyes never left Link. His eyes never separated from the calm expression. "Why is it the last time I saw you, you seemed to be full of energy and so willing to keep Zelda safe from me?" He laughed to himself, continuing his duties.

* * *

The next day wasn't filled with as much terror as the last. Princess Zelda still came to see if her friend had woken up yet, find it well pressed to say he hadn't. Reno's still waiting for Vaati's orders though. Maybe Vaati forgot about the whole ordeal?

Upon entering the room, she was greeted by the same guard as yesterday. "Good morning Princess, I kept my promise and stayed in the room." She smiled once again to the guard. "I'd like to report that Link did wake up, for about a fraction of a second, but he should come around in two, three days tops." She looked at the guard.

"Does that mean completely awake or just another flash of light?"

"Completely, Princess. He could be up and about in a few days. Then again, he could still be out cold in a couple of days, I'm not sure." She sighed, that partly being the answer she wanted. "But I'm sure Link will wake up in a day or so. I promise. And all Link managed to do was twitch and ask me where you were at before passing out again. It was actually kind of sad." She sighed, rubbing the side of her face. Despite the guard's good intentions, nothing he was saying was actually helping. In fact, she had now begun to ignore him.

"Can you please stop talking?" She asked politely, the guard nodding and starting out of the room as to continue his conversation with the wall. "Oh, Link. I know I shouldn't, but I blame myself for what's happened to you." She hung her head low, peering at the floor. "Maybe if I would've asked you to come with me instead of telling you to roam around. I should've known something bad was going to happen."

"Oh Zelda, and I'm the naive one." Her ears perked up, instantly looking back up towards the bed to see Link's eyes partly open, a slight smile across his features. "Now tell me while you're blaming yourself for this problem." He laughed weakly and opened his arm for a hug, the princess recognizing this and tightly hugging him around the neck. "Oh gosh."

"I was worried about you!" She cried into his neck. Backing away from the embrace she felt her face heating up as a question came to mind. "And. How much of that did you hear?"

"I began to hear it whenever my name was mentioned. Not sure why, but seriously, why are you blaming yourself for this little predicament I'm in?"

"Because I told you to go to the forest, and you said you already went, and I made you go anyways, and I made you promise that you'd stay safe which probably stressed you out a little more, then you got hurt, and I blame my making you promise, and-" She was silenced as Link sat up and kissed her on the cheek, Zelda bringing up her hand to touch where it was.

"I know it was nowhere within my limits to do that, but I can't stand the thought of you blaming yourself for my stupid actions, which was to climb to the top of Veil Falls, it sounded dumb and it looked dumb, and if you were next to Veil Falls, it pretty much felt dumb, plus, I thought that was the only way to get you to stop talking... Tell nobody I did that." She nodded slowly, absorbing everything he said. "Your dad would kill me."

"Alright, I got it. Okay." She seemed to be lost somewhere now, somewhere beyond Link's reaching.

"Besides, I'll probably be up and walking tomorrow. My grandpa is going to be on my case about training harder because of this, I swear it." She just remained at her nodding pace, Link snapping his fingers to get a true response. "Zelda."

"Huh?"

"I said I'll be walking tomorrow." He repeated.

"Oh, that's great." She said with a smile, Link furrowing his brows together.

"Okay. Well, I'm going to get back to sleep."

Zelda smiled and kissed him on the cheek in return as he lie back on his pillow, his face blushing as she kissed him. "Oh gosh..." He repeated under his breath.

"Now we're even."

And so she left the room as Link drifted off to sleep. Zelda herself was impatiently waiting for tomorrow. But as soon as she had closed the door, her hand returned to the spot that Link kissed her.

* * *

She and Link walked around the garden for a while the next day, laughing about stuff that Link didn't understand and Zelda found mediocre, not sure why they were laughing then. A normal day in Hyrule, I guess.

"My grandfather was thinking of pulling me away from the castle for a week so I can train with a sword over this ordeal. I knew it." He finally spoke up over the awkward laughter.

"That's too bad. I was really hoping you and I could do something together after your arm healed up." Link smiled brightly.

"We can spend as much time together as you want after I get back. And I'm not sure how he intends to make me use a sword while my arm is broken anyways." The two laughed happily, a few guards looking out at them. "And about the stuff that happened yesterday..." Link looked away, hiding his blushing face from her view.

"Oh, yeah. I thought nothing of it."

"N-nothing?!" He gasped, looking at her again.

"Oh! That's not what I meant!" She replied, laughing nervously.

"I got it..."

"Sorry Link. I meant that it didn't scare me, or hurt my feelings, or anything like that." She said, slowing down slightly.

"Willing to do it again?" Her face heated up at the question.

"WHY? ARE YOU?" She shouted, Link backing away a few feet.

"It was just a joke, Zelda. Calm down." She sighed, Link returning to her side. "Are you okay?"

"Just Vaati's return has stressed me out a bit, I'm sorry Link. Don't be mad at me." Link pat her on the back with his good arm, a smile spreading across his face. "Are you mad at me?"

"Of course I'm not mad at you. I can't be mad at my best friend... Okay, that was a little wrong, I can get mad at you, but it's not right of me to get upset at you, mostly because you're my best friend, but also because you're the princess."

"Okay," she smiled, "and as a future reference, patting people on the back can normally be used to comfort guys." Link put his ears back, trying to remember if he's ever used that for comfort.

The only _things, _or what Link would call things that he'd ever tried to comfort, included a frightened water turtle that he and Zelda loved seeing so much when they were younger, he would chill in the castle garden, usually hiding under bushes or swimming around. Or Zelda when they figured out one of the guards was surprised by the turtle and killed it which caused her to start crying. He had to call some guards to come get her whenever she cried herself to sleep while she was hugging Link.

No one ever figured out what guard that was.

But they were like seven, so that's pretty sad.

The walk continued in silence as Link tried to think about something else other than that turtle, he'd occasionally break away from thought to see if Zelda was still walking with him, but nearly shot up at light speed whenever Zelda asked him the most _insane_ question ever.

"Do you think today is a nice day?"

"Am I allowed to change my answer?" He replied, Zelda forcing back a giggle and only replying with a nod. "Then I'd say it's a mildly nice day. I mean, it's cloudy. Like, literally half of the sun is blocked by a cloud. It's like eighty degrees and the wind is blowing kinda fast, but I can't control that, so it's all I'm going to say about the wind. As for now, it's probably going to rain, maybe tomorrow also, then again I could be wrong. Also I think-"

"Link..."

"Hm?"

"I asked you if you think today looks nice, not to become a weatherman." He laughed, shrugging slightly.

* * *

**Chapters are hard to write when your brain hurts. **

**Kay.  
**

**Adventure is picking up next chapter.  
**


	7. Today Wasn't So Truthful

**I have nothing to say except I do not own the Legend of Zelda. So I'll give you a fast fact.**

**Ecological's First Fast Fact: The chapters of this story are actually labelled "Minish Crap; (Insert Chapter Number here)." There's no real specific reason, it's just easier for me to remember instead of typing up the title of the chapter.**

**As I said, something moving the plot forward would happen in this chapter. This is planned to be a really, really long story, so... sorry. :D  
**

* * *

Link wasn't at the castle the next day, which didn't surprise Zelda in the least. She was glad she had started to listen to what Link had to say, or she may have never become best friends with him. Of course the friendship didn't start with words, it started with a mud pie to the face (because that's how all friendships start). A bit of violence later, and the two were meeting each other every day until the present, with the benefits of King Daltus disagreeing only slightly, afraid Link's naturally violent ways would rub off on his daughter.

"Today is so beautiful, I wish Link didn't have to train so he could be here to share it with me." She honestly told a green bird that was resting up on a branch a few feet away. It chirped happily, which Zelda took as the bird agreeing with her that Link's presence would make the day a whole lot better. She drifted off into thought while staring at the green bird before she was cruelly ripped away from her manifestations of various things.

"Zelda," a familiar voice sounded out from over a hedge next to her, "where are you?" She stood up from the ground, walking around the hedge to see her father scouting through the garden.

"Oh, hello Father, need something?"

"Link has requested you meet him on the outskirts of town. For emotional purposes, I will not send you with more than one guard." Zelda smiled happily, looking back at the bird that stood like a bird would, returning the gaze with its own small, black eyes.

"What are you looking at, Zelda?"

"Nothing! Thank you, Father!" She hugged him quickly before running from the garden while holding up her dress so she wouldn't trip.

"Wait, Zelda!" He shouted after her as she ran out of the garden, turning towards one of the patrolling guards whenever his voice failed to reach her ears. "You, guard! Follow my daughter and keep her protected!" The guard quickly nodded, racing after the surprisingly fast Princess Zelda.

* * *

She stopped on the edge of the forest, the guard stopping beside her with loud gasps. "Nice. Running, Princess." He complimented.

She smiled slightly and looked around for Link. Two hands covered her eyes with strength that almost forced her back, panic rising before Link's playful voice broke through the darkness he had caused. "Guess who?"

"I think it's Link. Am I right?" Her eyes were uncovered, Link swinging around her and coming face-to-face with his friend.

"Nope, you were incredibly, utterly, wrong." She giggled lightly, Link smiling in return. "Wanna climb to the top of Veil Falls, Princess? The view is delicious."

"I can't climb up there, my dad said that's where you got really hurt, I asked you to call me Zelda, and did you just call it delicious?"

"Right. Oh. And yes." Link laughed stubbornly, turning away from Zelda to make a quick face at himself before turning towards her again. "Are you sure? Are you super positive you'd like to skip the chance of seeing such an amazing view? I got to see the great view of Hyrule before I was attacked by Master Vaati."

"I'm super sure about this decision. And when did you start respecting Vaati so much as to call him 'master'? Did you get hit in head harder than I thought whenever he attacked you?" Link pressed his ears back, beginning to fumble with his hands like a young child would whenever they were nervous. "Is there something wrong, Link?"

"No, Princess," she tried to open her mouth and correct him before he continued to speak, "everything is peachy in the magical land of Hyrule." She slowly nodded in reply, attempting to stiff a laugh at the way Link was speaking. Since when did Link use such words as 'peachy' or when did he forget so many times that she preferred to be called Zelda? And when did he develop the need to treat his hands like he was whenever he got so bored? "Forget it Princess. Let's go to Veil Falls. If you get hurt, I'll take full blame." Well this was different. Link was taking Zelda somewhere dangerous and Link was willing to take the blame if she got hurt. This was going to be the greatest day ever. "Zelda, what are you standing around for?" He looked back at her as he had started towards Veil Falls, motioning her to follow.

She looked up at him and followed him away, the guard rushing after them, but stopped as Link cast a cold gaze at him. "I'm sorry, but His Highness has ordered that I follow the princess and keep her safe."

"I am more than capable of protecting my own friends, soldier," the guard began to respond before being silenced by Link, "I said, I am more than capable of protecting my own friends. I want you to go back to the castle and return to your job. That includes patrolling the castle grounds, making sure the peace remains, and capturing criminals. I'll take low tolerance for any rejection, got it?" The guard nodded, saluting Link before quickly turning and marching towards the castle.

"Wow, Link. When did you get so forceful?" He pushed his hair back, looking at her from the corners of his eyes.

"I stopped taking crap from the guards the day I was forcefully thrown off a cliff. It made me realize that I'm stronger than everyone takes me to be." Zelda tilted her head to the side, surprised at how confident Link was after one incident. Sure, it nearly killed him, but he'd nearly been killed a few times before that. Like the time Link wanted to show Zelda the view from Mount Crenel. He tripped over a rock and almost fell off the cliff, and she openly admitted to Link that he was extremely clumsy for someone destined to be a 'chosen hero'. Link was never into being called names, but it was _always_ a joke when Zelda said it. Well almost always.

Everyone is immature whenever they're very young, and she can still remember the time she met Link and called him 'a green poo head' as if mocking the clothes he were wearing, whenever Link thought she looked pretty ridiculous, with the massive bow she had attached to her head. But even the stubborn monster named Link had feelings, and instantly felt guilty after telling her how hilarious the bow looked. Which explains why she took it off just a week after he told her.

It was also a bit upsetting whenever Link learned he'd become friends with Princess Zelda, no matter what, because, without asking Link (because he was far too young to understand), the king and Smith had already organized the friendship between the two. They just continued to pretend it was a complete accident whenever Link ran into Zelda the first day he went to town without Smith. It only upset him because it made him think he really hadn't accomplished anything on friendship terms, since it was planned since they were four weeks old. But Zelda was happy the whole bonding moment was already set up, because she'd probably run into a complete different person if they weren't _both_ told to go pick up some bread for the _exact_ same meal.

Link had stopped caring about the deal whenever he discovered Zelda was such a great friend, which was as soon as he met her. But then of course there was the constant threat of- "ZELDA!" She looked at him, noticing she had stopped in the middle of their journey to Veil Falls.

"What happened?"

"You had a brain fart." Link smiled, offering his hand towards her. Link was unusually gentleman-like today. Very unusual. But she welcomed his kind feelings. It made her feel more secure around him, which is a huge improvement over the boy that fell off a waterfall. Maybe she'd like the change in Link...

Today, however, wasn't entirely truthful.

* * *

The boy walked through the Wind Palace, his arms and legs shackled to each other as a gang of moblins lead him down the surprisingly clean corridor. He didn't expect Vaati to live in a pigsty, but he didn't think it'd be so clean that he could mistake it as the surface of a river. "So, where are we going?" He looked at one of the moblins, smiling and thinking it'd respond, only to get a grunt. At least he got a reply. "Are we going somewhere nice?"

"Can think prison as nice?" Link tilted his head. Seems the moblins were missing a few vocabulary words. Just enough for Link to make out though.

"Prison? Did I do something?" One of them looked at him, giving a sort of laugh-like noise, to which Link responded negatively. "Did I do something?!" He growled, slamming one of the moblins in the side as the others closed in with spears pointed directly at him, himself shrinking in his shackles. "Listen. I just want to know what I did." They looked at each other, everyone of them unsure as to why Vaati asked that they capture Link.

"Not told. Ask Master Vaati." One of them simply replied, Link nodding slightly. The moblins put down their spears, continuing down the corridor with Link in the middle of them. If Link had his sword, he'd be able to escape. But he had it taken away when he was ambushed by a group of twenty-or-so moblins, been told to: 'release shiny object from grip'. Link almost burst out laughing as soon as the head moblin said it, but he just couldn't do it, considering they tried to be so serious.

"Do I get a trial?" He asked, smiling again at no one in particular.

"No."

"Well, it was worth a try." He sighed, pressing back his ears as the moblins approached a dark (and somehow menacing) chamber. "Ah, crap. Can I at least speak to Vaati?" He asked quickly before the moblins in the rear of him began to shove him in.

"Have to ask," the onlooker replied, "we ask later." Link was kicked into the room by a rear moblin, the door slamming hard behind him. "Hope you enjoy stay." Link growled, stumbling to his feet. They forgot to take off the shackles. "You be here for long time." The same laughed, slamming a cover over the door and leaving Link in a pitch black, and lonely room. There was no window (or furniture as Link had discovered) after a quick walk around the small room. There was barely enough room for him to even feel like it was a room. It felt more like he was sitting in a closet.

"I guess I will be here for a while... I wonder how Zelda's doing." He sneered, sitting down against the wall with the loud clatter of his shackles.


	8. Where's My Audience?

Link sat in his cell and tapped his foot on the ground. He'd been captured quite a while ago and no moblin had returned with word on his audience with Vaati, or if he'd get it, for that fact. They kept the window on the door closed, so the room remained solid black at all times, they'd only open it to tell him something. It took him awhile, but now he began to realize how hot the room was. He raised his hands and wiped his hair out of his face continuing to tap his foot in a gentle tempo.

_If only I hadn't told Zelda I would be gone for a week_, he thought, _then again, what could Zelda do? I doubt the castle guards would have the gusto to take on Vaati themselves. _He laughed as he sat back against the wall. This room was so small and hot, this place would be his demise. His eyes snapped open, looking straight ahead at the door. _Vaati wants to keep me locked in here 'til I die? Very well then._ Link had never relied much on his body strength because he used a sword, but now he'd have to depend on it more than ever.

_Whenever these shackles are removed, those moblins'll have hell to pay..._

In his current state, he couldn't do much to exercise with his hands that were less than four inches apart. His eyes snapped towards the window of the door, Vaati looking through it at him with his cold, unforgiving, grin. "What do you want?"

Vaati laughed to himself. "Nothing of interest. I just want to see how you're doing."

"Wow. I didn't think you cared that much." Link stated sarcastically, rolling his eyes and turning his back to Vaati.

"The boy certainly knows how to keep his cool," Vaati's grin vanished, "come now. It's dinnertime and I'm sure you'll love it. And, moblins, don't forget to bring something back for Link." Link growled in disgust as the mage closed the window once again, their footsteps beginning to vanish down the hall. And at that, Link sat back and waited and waited.

Waiting, and waiting, almost falling asleep, and waiting. Until there was a noisy clang outside his cell, a tray sliding in under the door that was covered by a lid. The window opened once again, Vaati looking through it at the bored Hylian. "How is my young captive at eating leftovers?" Link looked at the tray and disregarded it, turning towards the wall again. "Not into eating cucco? Are you a vegetarian?" Link sneered lowly, hitting the tray back towards the door. "Very well then. You'll have to eat sometime. But if I were you, I'd suggest eating what's in there before it gets cold, because it doesn't taste as good whenever it's frozen solid." The window closed again, Link turning and picking up the tray. He removed the lid and began to eat like he were at the castle. Despite the crazy enthusiasm that sometimes King Daltus hated, he had manners, and he refused to show Vaati. Upon finishing his food, he tossed the tray into the corner and used the wall to get on to his feet.

"Alright." He walked towards the door and reared back, giving a sharp slam into the door which caused the guarding moblins to jump back a bit. Link continued to ram the door, causing nothing to happen, so the moblins began to laugh at his weak attempt. Link sneered and swat his sweat-soaked hair out of his face, giving another sharp slam into the door and creating a massive crack across it. The moblins snorted and stepped back as he resumed slamming into it, the door breaking a little more each time. With one more slam, the door broke in two, Link stepping out, his right arm covered in blood. He may have completely destroyed his arm, but he got to see the sunlight again.

The two moblins attempted to overpower him again, himself sharply dodging to the side and kicking the moblin into the other with a laugh of triumph. Link stopped laughing and charged down the hall while grasping his arm upon hearing the wild squeals of approaching moblins, Vaati clearly giving them orders on how to stop him.

One simple order was all it took to bring him down. Something penetrated the back of Link's neck and he fell to his knees, blacking out before he even hit the ground.

One simple order, as it was: Fire.

* * *

Link awoken later, numb all over. He brought up his hand and felt it with his other to make sure it was still there, running down all the way to his elbow.

_Wait... my arm is free!_ He felt like screaming in joy upon realizing his arms and legs had been freed from their chain-linked prison, until he heard the clatter of more chains. He felt around, feeling a chain and following it up to his neck. He had a metal collar on! Did they think he was a dog or something?

He guessed Vaati wanted to congratulate him on his performance with a broken arm, which Vaati had fixed by asking a wizzrobe before throwing Link back into his small cell, because upon feeling around more, he felt a lantern that he quickly set ablaze by the flick of a switch. Looking ahead, he noticed the door that he previously was contained by was now a much stronger door. He could tell, it was rimmed with iron instead of more wood. Alright, now escaping was going to be harder, he should've kept thinking his escape through before actually trying it.

A moblin opened the new window that creaked as it slid open, "Master Vaati see you tomorrow or next week." Was all it said before closing the window again. Link didn't care about the audience with Vaati anymore, he just wanted to get back to Hyrule. He may not have listened to the stories, but he knew he wasn't even connected to Hylian soil.

"Tomorrow or next week, hm?" He sighed. "Dang it. What am I going to do for that long?" He began to toy with the chain around his neck, thinking of Zelda and what he could do when and if he got home. He cursed under his breath as the lantern began to dim, clicking it off. He wasn't even sure if it was night, so he found it pointless to sleep. He stood up and ran his hand along the chain to measure how long it was, it seemed it'd only allow him to go to the middle of the room. "I wonder what Zelda's doing..."

* * *

She gazed at the view off of the top of Veil Falls. Truly it is what Link told her she'd expect from it. Nearly all of Hyrule could be seen, with the exception of the peak of Mount Crenel. That part was always out of view, unless you went on to the clouds, mostly because Link and most of Hyrule had no idea that people actually lived up there. "It's incredible," she gasped, clasping her hands together in bewilderment, "You have a very nice taste in viewpoints, Link." He smiled triumphantly, flinching as Zelda took his hand in her own. Reno had never sensed such affection from any other living being.

**(In case you forgot, Reno is the imposter Link. Look back in 'The Lament of Vaati' if you want more information.)**

It even scared him a little, but he was just so taken aback by the kind gesture that his grip on her hand tightened.

_What was my mission again, _he asked himself, _I'm supposed to be destroying this friendship, what am I doing returning a friendly motion towards her?_

Reno didn't have the heart Vaati wanted him to have. He couldn't upset such a happy balance. He couldn't even release her hand without the fear that he just destroyed something that could eventually become magical.

He failed his master.

"Forgive me, Master Vaati." He whispered, Zelda looking at him in curiosity.

"What was that?"

"WHAT? I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!" He laughed, releasing her hand and scooting away a little so he could think about what to do next.

"Something wrong, Link? You've been a bit jumpy today." She asked, getting a bit closer to him to take a look.

"Everything's fine, Zelda. When have I lied to you?" He looked at her, smiling slightly.

"I don't trust that smile."

He sighed and scoot closer to her, putting on the most honest face he could ever create. "I would never lie to you. Don't you trust your own best friend, Zelda?" It was like stabbing Reno with a butcher knife to say those words, to say those lies right to her and never feel any pain. How did Vaati do this? Reno wasn't raised to be a cruel person, he wasn't raised to live in Vaati's domain. "Listen, I need to tell you something..." How would it sound if he turned around and said he wasn't really her best friend? Only one way to dodge the ignorant words. "Uh. You've got a real nice face, y'know?" She blushed deeply, turning away from him. "Better keep it safe, huh?" He removed his cap and slipped it over her head, smiling brightly.

"But Link, I don't want to wear your cap. I gave it to you because it looks nice on you!" She smiled in return, pulling the cap off and putting it back on his head. And so began the argument about who would wear the cap.

"But I want to see what you look like in the cap!"

"It's your cap though!"

"So?"

"I want you to wear it."

"No, you!"

"You wear it, you look cool with it on!"

"Well you look cute with it on!" He snapped back, Zelda smiling slightly as she grasped the soft fabric in her palms.

"I-I do?" Great. Now he had to think up something to replace that.

"Yes, really. Also because it makes my head very sweaty. So do you think you could hold on to it for a bit?" He smiled and tilted his head to the side, Zelda nodding in reply to his question. "Terrific! We should get back to the castle anyways, eh?"

While those two goofed around, the actual Link was being dragged away to be forced into slavery. Taking him to Vaati's chef, moblin Rejio, first.

* * *

**I absolutely love cooking. **

**(I just do.)  
**

**So I want to make sure you're all educated fine and dandy on what happens next. (NOT THAT I WANT YOU TO SKIP AHEAD!)  
**


	9. Vaati Learns Things: Link Can't Cook

**I just want to say:**

**Thank you for reviewing, even if you only reviewed once. I'd like to put down your names, but I'm sure you already know who you wonderful people are.  
**

**And that I do not own the Legend of Zelda.  
**

* * *

Vaati walked down the corridor of his palace with Link following, two moblins holding chains that were connected to Link's metal collar. It had been a very silent journey, the only thing Link could count as sounds was the noise Vaati's sandals made as he walked. "Hey. Are we going to do something or is today all about walking?" The moblins looked at him as they walked, Vaati stopping and turning towards the small Hylian before bending down to his level. Link stepped back, the closeness of Vaati's face frightening him a bit.

"We will do something whenever we reach our destination, got it?" He stood back up and continued on, the moblins dragging Link behind as they followed their master.

"I really hate this place. It's not messy or anything, I just like my own home more than this place." Vaati ignored him and kept walking. "Can you say something to me, please? I'm extremely bored."

"If you shut up, I'll make a deal with you," Link tilted his head, "if you let me say the side of my story before you make any conclusions, I'll let you go." This was pleasing. Link could get off free just by sitting down and listening to him ramble. "But today I'm forcing you to cook." Link pressed his ears back and used his own feet to follow Vaati, the moblins walking with them. Vaati's eyes drifted back to him, the mage narrowing them. "You look uncomfortable. I'll remove the collar if it hurts you so much." Link looked up at him while yanking at the collar, smiling slightly. "But only if I can trust you."

"Of course, sir! Anything to get this collar off! It's making my skin raw." Vaati smiled and turned around, gripping the edges of the collar in his palms and snapping it in half. "Wow. How'd you do that?"

"Magic." Vaati sneered, dropping the two pieces of the broken collar.

"Lies. Magic doesn't exist. Everything in Hyrule can be explained through science." Link crossed his arms. Vaati could tell he was extremely stubborn whenever it came to reality.

"Listen, Link. You live in the 'Magical' Land of Hyrule. You can't tell me magic doesn't exist whenever it's in a place like that. Because where are we standing?" Vaati asked, kneeling down to his level.

"Your palace in the sky?"

"Besides that, Link."

"Hyrule, of course." Vaati smiled and pat him on the head, standing up and continuing to walk down the hall.

"And I just want to say, Link," Vaati stopped and looked back at him, "the only way to escape from this place is to leap off the edge of my landing platform. If you have nothing to bring you up here, you have nothing to catch you while you fall." Link hadn't thought about that. Maybe it was better Vaati caught him before he escaped then, if it meant whenever he jumped he'd fall to his death, that is. "Do you understand?" He asked.

"Yessir." Link replied. It seems he'd still be held hostage, even if he had free will in this palace. Vaati had still refused to give him an audience, which is where he'd ask why he was captured, but it didn't feel like revenge. Wouldn't Vaati have done something to him if it were revenge?

_Maybe I should ask Vaati now, _he quickly thought, following him.

"Vaati?" He looked down at Link as he walked, "Why am I a captive here? I'm not even the same Link. He died over forty years ago." Vaati nodded in agreement. If he knew they were different Links, why act this way towards one that had done nothing to him? "Can you at least tell me why?" Vaati shook his head very slowly, looking ahead and slightly advancing in speed. Link continued to follow, eager to get an answer out of Vaati. "Please. I really want to know what the problem is. If you've got a problem with me, I want to solve it, I don't want Hyrule in danger."

Vaati stopped and sighed. "That's the problem, dear boy. Everyone thinks I'm after Hyrule now. I returned to thank the hero that stopped me because being away for awhile allowed the darkness in my heart to drift away. But whenever I returned, someone completely different had taken his place, and honestly, I was shocked. How long I was gone? I don't know. But I know it wasn't a few years, it was much, much longer." It surprised Link that Vaati didn't want to take over Hyrule.

"So you took me so you could apologize and say thanks?" Link asked quietly.

"No. I took you to see if you were like the old hero so I'd feel like I was thanking the actual one. But you're not at all like him, and going through all this trouble was just a complete and utter waste. I'm sure you'd agree."

"Why not just walk into the castle and say sorry?"

"Because. Those people hate me more than they hate moblins, especially after I threw you off of Veil Falls. I never thought I'd hurt you so much, I just thought you'd fight back instead of cower like a frightened kitten, so I went to the edge of my heart in order to get something out of you." Link shivered at the pain he had caused his arm.

"Well, that's okay. It somehow got better two days after."

"T'is all my doing, young man. After I saw how much I'd actually hurt you, I did the best I could to heal you from where I was."

"How?"

"Ma-"

"You guys are so determined to make me believe magic is real. Fine. I'll believe you. Magic is real and thank the Goddesses we have it." Vaati smirked.

"If magic isn't real, how do you explain our first encounter? I had a golden staff appear right before your eyes and you still refused to believe in magic."

_Okay, maybe I was a little insecure about magic_, he admitted to himself. "If you'd seen the magic I could do, it'd no longer be such a myth to you." **(Accidental rhyming)** Vaati interrupted, Link looking at him again.

"Hey, can I have an actual room 'till I leave? I really don't like that chamber."

"I suppose," he blinked, "moblins, please find a room for Link to stay in. I keep forgetting where they are." He looked towards the two moblins, the pig-like beasts running away. "Wonder if they're actually going to do what I told them to do."

"If not, they're in the wrong line of enlistment." Vaati laughed again, stopping as a large, hairy, monster, stepped out in front of them. "Uh, what's this?"

"A moblin."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No, it's not."

"I'm sure it is."

"Moblins look like pigs, that thing looks like a pug. It's not a moblin."

"There are different kinds of moblins, I happen to be one of a different era." The two looked up at the beast that gazed down at them with small, glowing, eyes. "Yes, I just spoke."

"He's clearly not a moblin, he can speak correctly." Link pointed out.

"No. This is Rejio. I helped him learn speech, then I discovered he's such a great chef." Vaati said, leaning against the large moblin.

"My secret ingredient is pain."

"Okay, Rejio. You're going to be teaching Link how to cook. Does that sound exciting?" Vaati asked upon looking up at the beast's floppy face once again.

"I suppose so, Master." Rejio entered the kitchen, the two of them following him inside whenever he began to point out objects: "Blender, fridge, oven and stove, freezer, oils, ingredients, spices, sink, dishwasher, and knives. Nobody touches my knives. But you're lucky, so I probably wont stab your hand if I allow you to use one." Link turned around and attempted to leave, Vaati grabbing the back of his tunic and pulling him back to his side. "Today, we're going to make a rather special dish: Curry."

"What kind of curry?"

"Dry curry. That's all you get on information terms. How does that make you feel?"

"Hopeless and confused." Link admitted.

"Excellent, I hate teaching people that feel hopeful."

"I actually prefer spaghetti over curry, but I like to see how messy things can get whenever Rejio begins to cook." Vaati interrupted, standing in the door way to make sure Link didn't make a break for the exit. "It usually takes him hours to clean the kitchen, so I'll be a nice guy and get some moblins to help. It doesn't take as long, which means Rejio can get back to cooking." The moblin snorted and began to pull pots and pans off of their rings.

"Shall we get started?" He asked, looking down at Link.

* * *

After a very brief explanation about how to make curry, and a little bit of help, Link managed to make a bowl of curry, and it wasn't the most appetizing thing in the world. "Are you sure that's food?" Vaati asked, looking at the messy bowl of curry that was like nothing he'd ever seen. Not even Link was sure how to respond.

Rejio poked the dish with the end of his mop, the curry screeching and beginning to devour it. "BACK OFF OF MY MOP!" Vaati and Link slowly left the room, Rejio beginning to fight the curry with all his moblin power.

"Okay." Vaati growled, closing the kitchen door. "You're not good at cooking." He looked down at the Hylian, Link smiling in return.

"I've never cooked for myself." Link responded (as if it wasn't obvious enough) and followed Vaati down the corridor.

"Look out! The curry has escaped!" The two turned around, Rejio charging down the hall as fast he could as a large pile of slime slithered down the hall, pots and pans stuck to it. "You are an extremely bad chef!" Rejio scolded upon seeing Link.

"We've already covered that, Rejio." He laughed, being yanked back as the curry had grappled on to the cape around his neck. "AH! GET IT OFF!" He screamed, the curry beginning to suck in the cape as Link and Rejio began to aid him. "Hurry up! It's gonna eat me!" Rejio sneered and grabbed two ends of the cape, ripping it in half and grabbing both of them before dashing away down the hall. Eventually the mutant curry went outside and got lost, falling off the edge of the platform. "Good gracious. Link! Stay away from the kitchen!" Link nodded, not understanding how the curry came to life and went on a rampage.

"I'll... go somewhere else." He sneered, heading away from Vaati towards his given room.


	10. Link Jammed Your Hopes

**-PLEASE READ THE NOTE BELOW-  
**

**I'm sure anyone living in or close to the U.S. heard of the shooting in Connecticut. It left 20 children dead between the ages of 5 and 10, plus 6 teachers and the shooter them self. This chapter was finished on that very day, but it felt wrong to post a new chapter on what I could label as the 'worst school shooting ever'. I did as Smosh did and avoided posting anything, I wasn't comfortable enough with it, so I wanted to post the chapter after I finished showing my respect. **

**May Their Creators bless them and keep them safe for the rest of the year.  
**

**God bless them, please. No one should have to lose their children, especially so close to Christmas and when they're so young.  
**

**On a very sad note, this was Ecological with my explanation.  
**

* * *

Link sat in his room and threw a ball at the wall, each time it returned with more speed and bounce. He proceeded to catch the ball and squeeze it a bit, throwing it at the wall once again with more speed, the ball slamming into the marble wall and deciding not to return. Link was unsure how to respond to anything whenever he was slowly losing his mind. Being trapped in Vaati's palace and having no one to center him was a living hell because while Zelda was still his friend, she kept him on his axis. Now he wished he had the ball back to destroy it. He quickly looked up at the door as someone on the other side knocked, "What?" He asked with no emotion.

A moblin opened the door and peered through, snorting loudly before it began speaking, "Master Vaati agreed to audience. Now or never." At least Vaati had decided to talk to Link instead of ignore him, but the way the moblin said it made him not want to talk. He was almost sure it had a somewhat malicious tone to it, so it took him a while to get up and follow the moblin.

"So. Why has Vaati decided now is a good time to get an audience?"

"Not sure. Seems very upset. You said something to hurt him?" The moblin asked, looking back at Link who gently shook his head at the moblin's question. "Very odd then. Not like Master Vaati to turn to sudden upset over nothing." Link felt that this was somehow his fault. "Positive you said nothing?" Link nodded, the moblin snorting in confusion. "Maybe he have different view 'bout time we get there." Link sighed and continued following the moblin, eagerly wanting to turn back and run back to his temporary room. The moblin approached a large, sturdy-enough door to which he knocked for entry.

"Who is it?" Vaati's stern, stubborn, growl came from the other side of the door.

"Moblin." Within a fraction of the time it took Vaati to respond, the door was already opening for Link and the moblin to enter. "Enter." The moblin growled, shoving Link forward with its palm. Link walked into the rather large room that Vaati seemed to call his, he could tell, and 'Vaati's Room' was etched on the frame over the door. The room, however, was unlike anything Link had expected **(well, a little like he expected)**: The room was absolutely covered in purple furniture, the drapes over the windows were purple, Vaati's bed sheets and pillow were purple, even the floor seemed to be an unusual purple hue. The only thing that wasn't purple was the golden rim on Vaati's bed that seemed to be encrusted in the same gem that sat inside the hollow in Vaati's cap. Vaati however, was sitting upon this purple bed and reading a book, slamming said book closed as soon as his red optics cast on Link and the moblin.

"Is something wrong, Vaati? I see no reason to drag me out of my bed so early at dawn just to see me for an audience." Link snapped in question, a look of shock crossing Vaati's face, the mage leaning forward from his bed towards him.

"I simply called for you to see if you'd come. I thought you'd gone and leaped off the edge of the palace like a stubborn ass and killed yourself." Now Link was ashamed for acting like he did.

_So Vaati does care about someone other than himself, _Link thought, _I'm sure no one else in Hyrule knows that._

Link had just discovered something entirely new that only two other people knew about: Vaati himself, and his apprentice, Reno; so it technically wasn't all that new. "Oh. Thanks for caring so much." Vaati tipped his head and sat back on his bed again, opening the book again. The moblin wasn't sure what to do, so it excused itself and quickly left the room, the large, iron doors slamming behind it. Now Link was alone in this dark room with someone he was always told to try and destroy. It wasn't awkward, it was just very unusual. "So." Vaati's eyes drifted to him, expecting him to be gone by now. "What'cha reading?"

Vaati's eyes returned to the book. "Why are you still here?" He asked in an emotionless tone.

"I've got nothing better to do, and I'm interested in what you're reading."

"The Minish Legend."

"Which one?"

"The one where I attacked."

"Oh." Link turned away, attempting to think up something else to say to avoid looking like an ignorant fool. "Mind if I look at it?" Vaati's eyes returned to him once again, the stern look on his face fading a bit. "Well?"

"Not at all." Link approached him and sat next to him on the bed, eying the book as Vaati continued to read.

"But there's no words." Link was, of course, used to seeing books with words in them. This book was completely different though, it had hand-drawn pictures in it, each one had extraordinary detail and captured the action perfectly. All except for one that Vaati seemed to become extreme uncomfortable with. This page stared back at Vaati, showing him nothing but an extremely graphic drawing of his own demise. His mistakes leading up to his own defeat, and now Vaati knew how weak he looked, how monstrous he looked, and why Link was told to kill him. Link looked up at Vaati, his red eyes jolting across the page in pain and regret and distress, so he carefully reached past Vaati and turned the page which lifted him out of his trance of shame and disappointment at his own actions, his eyes remain fixed to the page though.

"Vaati, are you okay?" Link asked, his eyes drifting to Link with shock and disappointment funneled in them. "What's wrong?"

"I-I had no idea that there was such a brutal page in here. You must forgive me for my strange reaction, I just never expected to see such a drawing. Such a picture that brings back foolish ideas." Link smiled a little.

"It's okay, Vaati. You seem to be, different, than what I was told you were like whenever I was younger. I was told you were ruthless, brutal, and would destroy anyone if you wanted." Vaati laughed and put the book down, falling back on his bed. "Is that funny?"

"It's is funny, actually. It's so normal to hear that about myself that I'm starting to think they ran out of rumors. Even my moblins are beginning to believe this... this..."

"_Crap?_" Link suggested in a straight forward way.

"Yes. Exactly. Crap. Nothing but the rumors I hear can be described in such a word." Link laughed to himself, thinking up an idea.

"Do you think," he started, "that we could go to the surface?"

"No." Vaati sternly replied, quickly sitting up and opening the book again to continue his casual staring. Link put his ears back.

"Please?"

"No, Link."

"Please?!"

"No!"

"PLEASE?"

"FINE." Vaati slammed his book closed, setting it down on the bed and getting on to his feet. He opened both of his palms in front of him and began to chant in a whisper, the words barely touching Link's ears. Link slid off of the bed  
and approached Vaati whose eyes were already placed upon Link. "I wish you not to fear me, even in my most extreme states. If I were to attack you now, how would you respond?"

What a sudden question. If Vaati were to attack, would he kill Vaati? COULD he kill Vaati?

_...how would you respond?_

"Would you see me today as you'd see me tomorrow? How you saw me yesterday? Or how you'll see me next year and/or in the afterlife?" Link couldn't answer these questions. His life had always been 'train to kill Vaati', but it was only now that he was presented with the problem and wasn't sure if this solution was a... solution. "Do not fear the coming days, Link, there is absolutely. Nothing. To fear." Link was about to ask why hear all this, but a bright light formed in the room, startling him.

"What's this?!"

"Nothing. To. Fear." It filled the room as a gust of wind started, the sounds of chirping birds ringing in Link's ears the next second. "Open your eyes, boy." Link's ears twitched, him opening his eyes to see familiar trees and bushes, and that annoying patch of flowers that grew in the middle of the path.

"Am I dead?"

"No, but this is the surface, just as you asked." Link smiled, looking back at Vaati who smiled in return.

"Zelda!" He shouted, jolting off at full speed. Vaati perked his ears and ran after Link.

"Link, wait! Stop!" Vaati's shouts were in vain as Link's happiness decided to muffle Vaati's command, the Hylian continuing to run towards the castle. Vaati stopped as Link began charging through the town, people looking at him as he ran by. "Crap."

Link laughed as he slid into the garden, looking around for Zelda, which he couldn't seem to find which was weird because she was usually in the garden. He heard a laugh from the opposing side of a hedge, the green bird standing a top it and looking at Link before turning around and peering down the edge, cocking its head from side-to-side. Link slowly climbed up beside the bird, the animal leaping on to his head and chirping as he began to look down too, and was quite surprised with what he saw. Zelda sitting with... him? Well that was impossible, Link was almost positive he was the only 'Link' currently in existence. One more person to turn to... Vaati.


	11. Vaati Isn't A Bad Guy

Vaati sat outside of the town, watching the green bird that normally spent its time in the castle garden. It seemed to be watching him, gazing at him with its little, black eyes, almost wanting to gaze into his very being. "What do you want, vile creature?" Vaati growled as the bird began to hop closer to him. It merely whistled in return and hopped a little closer. Vaati found no peaceful way to be rid of this fearless, feathered one, so he sighed and let the bird sit and whistle.

He perked his ears, hardly stiffing a scream he dared to utter as Link flew around the tree and met him eye-to-eye. "Vaati. There seems to be a problem and I think _you're_ behind it." Vaati tilted his head at Link, trying to piece together what he was talking about.

"What?"

"There's another _me _in the castle and I think you know why."

"Oh. I think that was me. I sent someone down here so no one would freak out if I took you for a while. Let me call Reno back." Vaati lied bluntly as he closed his eyes to telepathically call Reno.

"Reno? Who is that?" Link asked, breaking Vaati's concentration.

"He's my apprentice. Don't worry, I'm not teaching him anything evil." He growled, attempting to regain his mental peace. He was slowly slipping from this peace because Link didn't understand that he needed to concentrate. "If you don't shut up, I'm going to beat you with a stick!" He shouted, Link pressing his ears back. Link muttered to himself, crossing his arms and turning away with a grunt. Vaati rolled his eyes and closed them, trying to communicate with Reno. After a while of thinking and silence, he managed to get Reno to respond.

_Reno, I need you back here. Now. _

_Why?_

_Just get your scrawny butt back here. Don't question me._

_But I'm having a good time with Zelda! Please don't make me leave!_

_Don't grow attached to the princess, boy, you're not Link. That's a basic fact of life and you can't change it._

_It's not like the real Link will be back anytime soon, I'm going to stay here for a while longer... Maybe move into a bit more extreme territory.  
_

_RENO!_

He growled and opened his eyes, sensing a loss of connection with Reno. "Link, we've got a major problem."

"Is someone stuck in the mouth of a giant turtle?"

"I knew I should've never taught him magic that would destroy his mental stability. He's being devoured by darkness."

"How do you do that?..."

"I wont get into science because I already know your brain is too small to understand all the sophisticated details that involve magic. But I taught Reno a few bits of magic I never intended for him to use. They may be overpowering him." Link blinked and looked towards the castle, scratching the back of his head. "You need to stop Reno."

"I do? But he's your apprentice! You sent him here and are the one that motivated him to act this way. You help me solve the problem because it's basically your fault!" Vaati's eye twitched slightly, him nodding and following Link towards the castle. "So how are we going to explain to everyone he's an imposter?"

"You let me handle this. There's no guard in that castle that would actually try to attack me head-on. The one person who ever stood a chance against me was the past Link. You may cause me some trouble." He stopped and looked down at Link, raising his eyebrows at the boy who gave a bright, cheerful smile in return. "I should kill you after we stop Reno." He continued forward, Link reluctantly following as his smile disappeared. "I'm sorry about that. It was a joke and not many people understand my sense of humor. Speaking of humor, do you know any good jokes?"

"Not really," he responded, looking at Vaati, "I was never taught any jokes. I was always outside practicing my swordsmanship. It's pretty boring, but, my grandpa always said it would come handy whenever I needed it. I'm a bit shaky on my feet when it comes to fighting though, never was a fan of stabbing and hurting and bleeding. Zelda always said: 'That's disgusting, Link. Why do you carry around that sword?' Because I knew I could use it! Like the time I ran into you! I was too frightened to move because I discovered you were a real person, but I would attack!" Vaati laughed, approaching the garden and clearly not noticing the townsfolk peering at him. "Vaati, you're getting some nasty gazes."

The mage stopped and turned towards the people, his eyes jolting around from person-to-person. "Please return to your normal lives. I'm not here to hurt anyone." In the silence of the town, you could hear the chef dropping a piece of bologna. Vaati looked down at Link, who gave a slight shrug. "Get back to living!" He shouted, causing the citizens to jump as they quickly went back to what they were doing. "I hate people. Always starting at me."

"You give them a good reason. You don't have a very good reputation here..." He sneered, Vaati smiling slightly and continuing on. "The guards are staring at you, too."

"They don't seem the least bit surprised that you're with me. It decreases the shock value, I suppose. Most Hylians are weak amounts of nothing. If you were me, you'd understand why I don't like them."

"But you're a Hylian." He responded, Vaati looking up towards the overlooking balcony to see King Daltus peering down at them.

"I'm a Minish at heart, Link. My current form may suggest otherwise, but I still think of the Minish to be hordes of miniscule nothings."

"Does that mean you are too?"

"Yes." He looked around for any guards the might have been patrolling the garden, "I think King Daltus pulled in his army. His army of slow, armored, cowards." Link tipped his head, clearly not remembering that guards usually bustled around the gardens in the evening.

* * *

Atop the balcony, Daltus was staring lowly at Vaati, the pure hatred he was born to feel against this one being. He pressed his hands against the stone rail that lined his balcony, muttering curses to himself. "Your Highness, what should we do about _him_?"

"Absolutely nothing. Link is within Vaati's reach and could take him captive if he wanted, and Link already knows that he cannot overpower Vaati as is... We can't risk losing Link, even if his chance to be a hero never comes. He'll be wanting to speak to me. Open the doors to the throne room and meet me inside."

"Yes sir!" The guard responded, rushing inside as the other two patrols followed.

"Never would I imagine I'd go face-to-face with this beast-of-a-Minish. It's better no one get caught in the recoil of what Vaati wants..." He tightly grasped the stone rails in his palms, releasing them with a sigh and following the guards towards the throne room.

* * *

Vaati and Link entered the throne room as the doors slid open with loud creaks, Vaati stiffening a laugh at the sight; two guards barely able to push the doors open. They needed to use lighter materials. The king sat upon his mighty throne, guards lining the walls. Zelda was grasping one arm rest on the throne as the imposter leaned against the back, going unnoticed by anyone but Zelda who had began looking between the two similar figures. "What is it that you want from my kingdom, Vaati? We have done nothing to call you down from your skyward perch."

Vaati stepped carelessly through the throne room, Link trailing him with a questionable look on his face. "Oh dear, big ol' King Daltus wants to call me names," he sneered, crossing his arms before scanning his eyes through the room, "I simply want something that belongs to me. My apprentice if you'd please..."

"We don't have your 'apprentice', nor do we want said character. Return Link to us and leave."

"I know he's around here somewhere. Reno, you right-less freak, where are you?"

"Again, we do not have your apprentice."

"Allow me to search or I'll set this castle aflame and let it burn!" King Daltus growled and sat back in his throne, looking at Zelda who had turned pale. "What is your answer, o' King?"

"You're a monster. A cruel, soulless, vile monster. Find what you're looking for and get out!" Vaati nodded sincerely, treading through the throne room.

"Oh where could have dear Reno gone? Where could he possibly be?" Everyone in the room was becoming uneasy about how calmly Vaati was searching, the guards preparing to attack if they had to. "He could be hiding under the rug, or even the throne, perhaps. He could hide as a mouse and click through the wall, his sharp nails digging in deep, but the form he chose, oh I fool you not, a young hero clad in green..." Everyone's attention turned towards Link who was already in a defensive position. "You've all been tricked, I hate to say, Princess Zelda the most. Reno!" The imposter shook slightly, stepping out from behind the throne.

"When is anyone going to teach you, Master Vaati? When you ruin someone's fun, a different party is started."

"Get over here, now. If I have to take a step out of this spot, there'll be hell to pay."

"You're so brutal. You're so mean to everyone." Everyone was shocked by the sight, except for the ones who knew. "Why don't you just lighten up a bit and get destructive?"

"Destructive? Why would I need to-"

"Do you need an example?!" An orb formed between his fingertips, hurling it at the wall across from him. The purple orb of light spun against the surface and released a rampage of fire, the screams of maids and soldiers sounding out as they were pelted with stones from the blast.

"Stop him!" King Daltus ordered, every standing guard leaping into action and charging Reno. He smirked and put his palms together, disappearing from the spot. The guards looked around, confused, and a bit dazed.

He reformed behind all, a malicious smirk crossing his features. "This was a very appalling yet interesting meeting, I assure you, but I must be off. Ciao." He laughed, bolting through the settling dust and smoke. Link, weaponless but all the same as his imposter, quickly gave chase, guards clambering over each other to follow.

"Why run when you can just teleport?" Link shouted, as he ran, Reno looking back at him.

"Because it's funner to wear the party down then crash it, don't you agree?" His tunic changed to a darker shade, grey, his hair draining of any light color. "I'm not your imposter! I'm you, only better! No more shall I be a worthless apprentice to an even more worthless master, I am Shadow Link. Call out my name!"

"You're sick and twisted!"

"Thank you!" He laughed, leaping into the air and disappearing in a flash. Link pulled himself to a halt, breathing heavily.

"I'm really starting to hate magic."

* * *

**Oi. That was my next chapter. It was delayed because of school and I had writer's block. A very lifeless chapter, yes, a shame to say, but I have touched up on the true villain of this story. No impaling Vaati on a sword, too bad. :( **

**I wouldn't like that anyways because Vaati is one of my favorite characters.  
**

**RFF 'n' such.  
**


	12. Link - Lord of our Idiots

**If you didn't see the disclaimer I added: I don't own the Legend of Zelda. I'm very glad I don't or these games wouldn't be as great as they are because I don't get along with people.  
**

* * *

Everyone had returned to the throne room, Link sitting beside Zelda, watching soldiers carry maids and comrades to the infirmary and listening to King Daltus shout at an extremely calm Vaati. He was cursing, bashing Vaati's reputation as well as the arm rests on his throne. "I should have your legs removed! Your arms even! Would you like to get many beatings from each one of my soldiers?!"

"I can't say I don't deserve it, sir." Vaati muttered with a grin, infuriating King Daltus further.

King Daltus pressed his brows together, standing from his throne. "Do you feel no shame for what you've caused?! The people your apprentice hurt, and you allowed him to do it! You feel no guilt, do you?! Of course you don't! I'm stupid for even thinking a demon like you could feel any pain! You are the perfect example of someone that is and always will be a miserable waste of space!" Upon finishing his shouting, he fell back into his throne, the guards, Link and Zelda all looking at him.

"Your Highness, I understand your anger, but what you're jabbering about is simply untrue. I do feel ashamed for what my pupil has done, and I would never allow him to use his powers if I knew he was going to hurt anyone. I would surely cheer him on if I had no opposition to this." He began to walk around in front of the throne, King Daltus keeping his eyes locked on him. "I'm going to try and stop him. I am! Stop breathing down my neck like Ezlo would!" He shuddered, turning and leaving the room. The room became silent, Link shuffling on the floor awkwardly.

"Are you okay, Father?" King Daltus sighed and rest his head on his palm, looking down at Zelda.

"I'm fine, Zelda. I just, can't believe this happened. I never thought something like this would even occur in my era." Zelda looked at Link and nudged him lightly.

"Hm?" Link sighed, looking up at her.

"Please do something." She pleaded, Link closing his eyes and sighing. Even Link was at a loss of ideas.

"I have no idea what to do, Zelda, I really don't. If I could tell you anything, by the Goddesses I would!" She frowned and leaned against him, picking his hair out of his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Your hair bugs me. It's hanging in your eyes and makes you look really depressed." She smiled slightly, pushing the strands of hair behind his ear. "That looks a lot better." He laughed slightly, shaking his head and causing the hair to fall in his face again. "Aw, bummer. You'd finally look like a presentable person."

"So I'm just a person to show your dad you have a good choice in friends?" He tilted his head to the side, Zelda smiling with a slight giggle. "So I am?"

"I couldn't do anything without my best friend!" Link smiled and got up, offering a hand to her. She took his hand and was gently pulled to her feet. "So where are you going, now?"

"Somewhere but here, it's not a place without fertile emotion."

"Fertile?" She snickered.

"Um. Stable. I need to go back to school and fix my speech impediments, too." He grinned, rubbing the back of his head.

"What would that be?" She asked, hey eyes widening a bit.

"I'm more prone to screaming than using real words. My grandfather says it's really annoying. Like how much dinner I eat. 'Slow down! You're going to give yourself a stomach ache!' "

"It does sound really annoying. You'd never be able to finish the amount of food we get when it comes to dinner."

"Is that a bet?" He responded, crossing his arms and looking her square in the eyes.

"No. But I dare you to shout something embarrassing."

"You're on!" Link rushed to the center of the room, inhaling deeply. "I'M A CHUBBY KNIGHT! SEE ME DANCE!" He then proceeded to spin in circles and shake his hips, everyone turning their attention to him and everyone but King Daltus bursting into a storm of laughter. He had a smile playing at his lips, doing his best to remain serious and stern. "Ricco pico rikki piko!" Link chanted. King Daltus snapped and joined the laughter that filled the room.

"Okay, Link! You've done more than beat me at a dare." Zelda clapped her hands, Link bowing his head and returning to her.

"How was my performance, Zelda?"

"I can see why everyone likes you so much," she blushed lightly, kissing him on the cheek again, "and you're so ridiculous, it's one of the many reasons you're my best friend." The guards turned into hollers, Link pressing back his ears at the sudden cheers from the guards. King Daltus silenced all with a raise of his hand.

"Please, lads, I understand how exciting that sight might be, but we must maintain our status as civilized people, correct? We all love the princess and hero, but we shouldn't make them feel uncomfortable with each others presence." Link smiled and tipped his head, the guards beginning to mutter to each other. "Do you really have to discuss this? I will begin and I will not stop talking until all of your questions are appeased." The mutters died down, the guards returning to the defensive stance. "I'm extremely sorry for that, my dear. As the princess, you'd expect these soldiers to make up silly rumors, and I want them to stop, thank you!" More mutters arose, quieting down as King Daltus opened his mouth. "So we're all on fair grounds?"

"It's okay, Father. Link and I are friends, that's all." Link sneered behind her, straightening up as she looked back at him. "Just. Friends..."

"I understand, Zelda. You have an attraction to me and are afraid to admit it."

"Please. We would never fit in a relationship."

"Hurtful."

* * *

After attending and partially eating dinner, Link returned home, only to be encountered by his grandfather. "Link, are you okay?! You were missing for days!"

"I'm fine, Grandpa Smith." Smith stood up straight and stroked his beard slightly, returning to the table where a loaf of bread sat. "Did you ever intend on eating that?" He looked back at his grandson, a knife in his hand.

"I was. But then I waited too long and now it's hopelessly stale." He stabbed the knife into the loaf, cracks covering the surface of the bread accompanied by what sounded like cracking bones. "Anymore questions?"

"Just one. Would you like me to go get you some fresher bread to eat, Grandpa?"

"Oh please, Link. If you'd go get some." He handed Link a red rupee, holding out his hand and disappearing into his back room.

"I'll be going now?" Smith rushed back out of his room with a sword slung over his shoulder.

"The night can be fearsome, Link. It's dangerous to go alone! Take this." He presented the sword to his grandson, Link putting away the rupee and happily accepting it. "Be home soon, okay?"

"Got it!" He slid the leather strap of the sword's sheath around his body, rushing out of the house.

* * *

Link stepped out of the shop with a wrapped loaf of bread in his hands, looking around as he bid Wheaton and Pita a good night and closing the door. He started back home, careful not to trip over any dogs that had lazily passed out in the middle of the path. "Never seen nights quite like these..." He muttered, stepping over a small, brown dog. "Makes me wonder why I'm out here alone. I wonder if I was wrong to say what I did to Zelda..." A shadow crawled by, catching Link's attention as the Hylian followed it, tying the wrapping on the bread around a loop in his belt. He ran after the shadow through the Minish Woods, keeping his eyes on it as it jerked around like a maniac.

The shadow made a sudden turn, flying deep into a pool of water. "Crap..." He narrowed his eyes and stepped back, seeing if the shadow would rise out of the water. He waited for about three minutes before turning and leaving. That shadow wasn't coming back. He then remembered the loaf of bread, making a mad dash for home.

"Sorry that took so long, Grandpa!" He slammed the door hard behind his back, looking around. "Grandpa?..." He walked around the house, peering into the back room. "Grandpa Smith!" His eyes searched the room, leading him to the upstairs bed room to see his grandfather lazing around in his bed. The old one let out a loud snore, Link narrowing his eyes and looking at the bread attached to his belt. "So much for that. Better go put it away." He walked back downstairs and put the bread away in the back room, returning to the dining table and sitting down. Smith didn't even bother to move the old, crusty, loaf of bread that had destroyed Link's ears. His eyelids grew heavy, Link laying his head on the table and letting his eyes shut. A loud bang on his door caused him to tip back, the chair landing flat on the ground with him still in it. "Ow."

He rolled off of the chair and sat it back up, getting up and dragging himself towards the door to see Zelda and a literal army of guards on the other side. "We're not even in a relationship and I already feel like my personal space is being violated."

"Sorry to visit so late. I'm not able to sleep and I asked my dad if I could come over here, since you're usually not asleep by this time."

"I'm usually banging pots beside my grandpa's bed screaming for him to get up. What can I do for you?" He yawned, straightening up.

"You're my personal guardian. I just don't feel safe when you're not around. You're one of the best swordsmen in Hyrule, so you can probably understand why."

"Do you want me to sing you a lullaby or something?" He asked tiredly, leaning against the door frame.

"Would you come stay at the castle, for, just one night? It'd make me feel a lot more secure." Link looked back to see if Smith had woken up and walked down the stairs, looking back at her. "Please?"

"Okay. Hold on a second." He rushed away and scribbled a note to Smith explaining where he was, setting it on the table, and walking back to the door. "All set and ready to go." Zelda smiled and started away, the guards following like dogs, packed so tightly Link had to squeeze his way through the group to catch up with Zelda. "I'll have you know that I've never been a fan of sleepovers, Zelda."

"Not to fret, Link. It's just one night. I'll even allow you to sleep in my bed." He put his ears back awkwardly. "What's wrong?"

"That's a bit informal... don't you think?" He asked, trying to shove the lump in his throat that had suddenly risen back down.

"I don't have to be formal all the time. You proved it today with all your dancing and screaming in Minish." She replied, clasping her hands together which made him feel even more awkward.

"But, you're a princess. Princesses are supposed to be formal, right?!"

"If that's the way you think."

"I'll just sleep on the floor."

"Oh. Rejection." Link looked back at the group of guards to see which one of them uttered those words, his eyes scanning the group intently.

"These pointed ears are good for funneling in noise, too! Don't think I wont hunt you down and do unusual things to you!" The guards broke out into unusual snickers and chuckles, Link looking forward again. "I really don't like royal soldiers. They're so nosy. Don't you ever wish they'd just go away and leave your social life out of their business?" He looked at Zelda, perking his ears slightly. "What's wrong?" He stopped, Zelda looking slightly at him before continuing ahead. "Hey, Zelda... did I do something wrong?"

"No. Nothing. It's just that I don't have anywhere in my room where the floor is soft enough to sleep. As you know, the floor of my room is made of stone."

"Oh. Okay then, I guess I will sleep on the bed. I've slept under it once, not sure how I did that." The guards let out more laughs. "These guys are really starting to bug me."

"Sorry." One stated, Link rolling his eyes and leaning over to Zelda.

"I saw a weird shadow and tried to chase it. It flew into some water which made me wonder if shadows can swim. Can they?" Zelda laughed in reply to his question, Link curious as to what she thought was funny.

"Of course shadows can't swim, Link. That's absurd. It's like if a cork tried to sink, it just couldn't do it." Link peeled his ears back, thinking about the shadow that had dived into the pool of water.

_I wont let that bug me now, _he thought, _besides, I'm going to a sleepover..._


	13. Shadow O' Shadow

The night had passed quite quickly after Link stayed with Zelda at the castle for one night, him barely getting any sleep from the continuous reminder of why he was there. Why he said yes to her. She was afraid. He is the one that's supposed to protect her from fear. Everything was weighing him in what he knew, he'd have to fight Shadow, and win, because there was no hope left if he lost.

* * *

Link leaned against the balcony connected to Zelda's room, looking out over the garden. Zelda had been called to some royal meeting about Shadow and how to "defend" against him. More than all the other flaws the king put into planning the meeting, he said it probably wasn't the greatest idea to bring Link. He peered at a guard that traveled around the garden, occasionally glimpsing up at Link.

"Why are you staring at me? It's creepy!" The guard stopped and looked up at him, the grip on his spear tightening.

"It's an old habit, Link. I'm sure you'd agree." Link perked his ears and leaned further over the rail.

"Laftos?"

"The one and only, kid." Link grabbed the rail and jumped over it, sliding down the stone column on the balcony. "It's been awhile since I saw you. I also heard the castle has teamed up with Vaati and the king was thinking of putting you on trial for allowing Shadow to travel around Hyrule when you knew he was here."

"What?!"

"No. That was a lie and I wanted to see how you'd respond. But seriously, we're teaming up with Vaati?" Link looked across the garden, putting his ears back, "Well?"

"That's true. Vaati is planning on helping us capture Shadow. But Vaati says we are not to harm him." Laftos muttered to himself, turning away. "What's wrong with you?"

"One of the things I was trained to refuse. Never refuse helping the enemy. Never listen to the enemy. Link, it's betraying everything I learned and I simply can't take it. I will listen to the king, but I will not listen to Vaati." He removed his helmet, looking down at Link with his pure white eyes. "You haven't known me for very long, but I do not hail my loyalty to the forces of evil. Every soldier has agreed to that, and I know they question the King's choice."

"I don't question it. King Daltus hasn't steered us wrong before, so I'll trust him. I also have no choice, I'm only twelve. Zelda has already told me she is not speaking for me in a royal meeting or she'll be spoken down on."

"I need to get back to work." Laftos replaced his helmet, continuing his patrol of the garden. Link watched him leave, narrowing his eyes slightly and walking back into the castle.

"These meetings are so long. Probably won't see Zelda for a few more hours." He roamed the halls of the castle looking for something to do. He leaned against a door, the wooden object creaking as he sat back. His ear twitched as a quiet laugh came from the room, turning towards it and knocking on the door, causing it to abruptly stop. "Who's in there?" He asked harshly, reaching for the knob.

"Just a nursemaid, Mr. Link." Replied a voice that was much more feminine than the laugh he heard, Link becoming skeptical and opening the door. A fire flickered in the fireplace, several books illuminated at a distance. He stepped into the room and closed the door, stalking slowly towards the fireplace. "Nothing unusual in here, sir. I already said it." Link walked by the shelves, running his fingers along the wood.

"Then you wouldn't mind me asking why you're in the King's library?"

"Just reading, Mr. Link." Link pulled out his sword as he saw a pair of red eyes flicker across him from behind a shelf.

"What might you be reading?"

"The Passage to Your Destruction..." Link stepped around the bookcase, seeing Shadow looking down into the pages of a storybook, "This book, Link, is very entertaining. You should try reading it sometime." He slammed the book closed, replacing it on the shelf and looking up at him.

"I'm a little surprised to see you here." Link drug the blade of his sword against the ground, raising his eyebrows as Shadow refused to move. "Why are you even here?"

"Because this library has a very interesting stock of information and I'd like you to see how many stories I found." Link approached him slowly, picking up his sword so it no longer scratched against the ground. "After all, you were told not to hurt me. Right?" Link stopped and winced slightly as he allowed Shadow to disarm him then watching Shadow slowly begin a walk around him with the sword in hand. "Doesn't everything feel better when there isn't a nasty weapon in your hand? A cruel, vile weapon that assisted in the vicious murder of innocent creatures. One that could hurt anyone. You. Me. Or maybe even Zelda. Or as you people call it, the sword carried by the hero that will someday save us."

"To me, the infamous Picori Blade." Shadow continued, making a full circle around Link, "That blade has caused my master so much pain in remembrance. I knew someday I would find it, I will destroy it, Link. And that precious Light Force girl you love so much, too. What do you say to that?"

To Shadow's surprise, Link didn't reply, but hurled himself forward and tackled him to the ground, Link pinning his arms against the floor. "Give me back my sword and we'll both leave this library without a scratch." Shadow smirked and released the sword. Link's gaze drifted to the sword, Shadow seeking an opportunity kicked Link off into one of the bookshelves.

"In order to be a boy of wits you need to pay attention, too." Shadow grabbed the sword and rolled on to his feet, looking back at Link. "It pays to pay attention, Link. And I know you're more than capable of paying attention. Zelda tells you so much and I'm sure you get every word she says." He turned and approached Link who was rushing to his feet, "But not all knights have such a happy demise, like the one Zelda will have. I will be sure to tell her that you were a noble boy and were probably never destined for anything." He extended the sword and pressed the end between Link's eyes, Link keeping his gaze locked on Shadow.

"Are you speechless, boy? Open your mouth and say something." Shadow rolled his eyes and turned away as Link remained standing in silence. "And a few moments ago you were so bold and heroic I didn't want to kill you."

"I have nothing more to say to you, Shadow," he finally spoke up, "I have no pain to bring. I have no insults to throw. And trust me, if I could hurt you without being at the mercy of Vaati, there would be no you, to try and contain your screams of pain and agony..." Shadow looked back at Link, a grin spread across the face of the lad. "But we both know who will win this battle, Shadow. You don't even need to apologize." Shadow released a slight grunt and walked away from him as Link raised his hand, a laugh erupting from him.

"I don't think I'm the crazy one." Shadow muttered and disappeared in a bright flash of light. Link immediately became silent and narrowed his eyes.

"Now my throat hurts." He groaned lowly, pressing his ears back. "And we'll just see how well you do now that I know what you're doing next."

Link slid along the wall to the throne room, careful not to alert any guards or he might not be able to get in. How was he going to get in now? With the doors as thick and tightly shut as they were, not even a speck of dust could get through.

He ran into a guard, his armor clanking as he looked back at Link. "Link?"

"Don't hurt me! I was minding my own business!"

"Are you trying to get into the royal meeting?" The guard asked with a tip of his head.

"No?"

"But you're allowed to go in. The king told us-"

"Let me in! Let me in! Let me in!"

"Alright! Hold your horses, Link!" The guard stepped back against the door and hauled the great doors open, Link running in without a bit of hesitation. All eyes turned to him as he entered the room.

"I hate to run in like this, Your Highness. But Shadow is after the princess." King Daltus sat back and looked at his daughter, the girl returning a worried gaze.

"How are you so sure?"

"Because we were fighting in the library! He told me he was planning on going after Zelda for something called the Light Force!" King Daltus narrowed his eyes. "I'm no liar, sir, you know me personally. I'd only lie if it meant protecting Zelda!"

"I know I've already asked this, but increase guard patrol. I do not want to disturb your privacy, Zelda, but I'm sure you'd agree when I say it's best Link stick around you." She nodded to him, King Daltus smiling slightly. "I know both of you understand the security increase until Vaati returns with a way to stop Shadow."

"Yes sir." He looked at Zelda and pressed his ears back slightly, "And sorry to you."

"It's fine. At least you're not nosy."


	14. Where Do Memories Start?

**I rewrote the chapter. **

**This time I didn't panic, so, even though the chapter's shorter, I got a bit more exciting details into it.**

* * *

Things had gotten very tight around the castle as word got out that Shadow was after the princess and some ultimate power. Link and Zelda had rushed to her room as fast as they could as guards began to spread chaos throughout the castle, thinking they were doing anything right.

"Well this is depressing." Link admitted, sitting against the wall of the stone room. "Sorry for getting you pulled into an even tighter situation."

"It's alright," Zelda replied. "I didn't get very many freedoms before this. It's not like anything is being taken away or given to me." She looked over at him from her bed, smiling slightly. "Well, I do get to spend more time with my best friend, right?" Link peered at her and smiled as well.

"Well then, friend, what should we do while we're stuck in here?" Link shrugged in reply, getting to his feet and starting out towards the balcony. "Where are you going?"

"To stare at the garden. Want to come?" Zelda nodded and slid off of her bed, following after Link as the two went on to the balcony. "Anyways," Link started, leaning against the rail on the balcony, "anything you want to talk about?" He looked at Zelda and leaned further over the rail, then at the darkening sky.

"Nope, you have an idea?" She stood beside him, Link shrugging.

"Well, I've got this daunting feeling in my gut that Shadow is doing all of this for the wrong reason. I know his other side isn't doing it on purpose, the dark magic just overpowered him, but Shadow must have some kind of motivation besides doing it just to have a bit of fun." Link pressed his ears back quizzically, his eyes scanning the sky where stars had just begun to twinkle.

"Maybe he needs no other motivation. I mean, Vaati attacked Hyrule for the Light Force, too." Link sighed, "He eventually learned his lesson though, being trapped in a sword for so long. Alone. A cold, barren, blade with no-"

"Okay, stop. You're making me feel bad for trapping Vaati in a past life." Zelda giggled, Link snorting lowly. "Maybe you're right. Even if Shadow had a reasonable motivation, he's still hurting people, he's still being the bad guy." She nodded in reply, Link looking at her. "I should probably speak to Vaati about it."

"How do you expect to do that whenever he's not here?" Link looked up towards the sky, his eyes glittering slightly as he shouted the mage's name into the sky. "What are you doing?!"

"Calling for Vaati. I know he can hear me." He shouted once again, a light streaking across the sky. "Do you think he's going to come?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe you should keep shouting mindlessly into the sky," another voice replied, the two turning back to the see tall mage standing over them.

"Vaati!" Link cried, latching on to the mage with a hug. Vaati pressed his ears back in shock, pushing Link away.

"Sorry to be rude, but I don't like hugs. I always told Reno not to give me hugs because I'm not used to the senseless contact." Link tipped his head, Zelda frowning as she gazed up at him.

"Sir, everyone needs a hug every once in a while." Zelda replied, his ruby eyes drifting to her. "I know you may be 'too noble' to accept a hug from someone like Link because it seems completely out of place, but you need a change of heart." Vaati laughed with a grin and turned, starting towards the door.

"Come, walk with me." Vaati looked back at the two of them, Link and Zelda following quickly as he left the room. "I hear you needed to speak to me about something, Link. I assume it has to do something with my apprentice?"

"Afraid so." Link replied lowly, Vaati's grin vanishing and his head bowing. "Do you know of any motivation behind his actions?"

"When I was an apprentice, it was about impressing my master and the desire for darkness and evil that boiled within my heart. I wanted to show a bit of tyranny, that I was capable of being strong and I let the evil that granted me my powers cloud my mind and steer me in the wrong direction." Vaati clenched a fist, Link and Zelda listening to him intently. "It can't be to impress me. Reno was young and I was very impressed with the progress he was making, I had told him countless times that he was moving ahead faster than any other I'd ever met."

"Does an apprentice ever look for any love from their mentors?" Zelda asked, Vaati stopping and pressing his ears back.

"I guess I never thought about that. He'd feel unwanted if I never told him I enjoyed his company."

"How long has he been your apprentice?"

"For two years. Oh Goddesses, I feel so ashamed…Even if that's not why he's done this, I would've never guessed that Reno was feeling that way." He brought his head up, looking towards the end of the corridor. "I think I know where Shadow is."

* * *

Vaati kicked open the door to a dark room, a tapping noise emitting from the room as Link and Vaati entered. "Master, what a pleasant surprise." Shadow uttered from the center of the room, his eyes illuminating as he opened them in the darkness. "I never thought you'd come back to this room of all the ones in the palace I could've hid in."

"Leave this room, Shadow. This was intended only for my apprentice. You are not Reno, you are not welcome."

"Oh Master…" A white orb lit the room, thousands of books lining the walls while a good amount of busted and broken toys were scattered about the floor. "Isn't it just the way Reno left it? Messy and heartbroken." Shadow began to step over the destruction, a pitch-black sword appearing in his fist. "Why is it that I thought getting the Light Force for you would make me a better apprentice in your eyes? No, you shall be my student. I shall rule over you, Vaati, and you shan't have a word in what goes on, just like Reno. Whenever I get the Light Force, I shall change this world into my own image, into what I want it to be, and I expect you to be at my side…"

"Stop this nonsense!" Vaati growled, one of his hands clenching into a fist. "I won't allow you to get the Light Force!"

"Oh… I offered you a position of power and you brutally refused. How sad. I guess I'll just have to terminate you, and Link." He frowned deeply, charging towards them from the other side of the room. Link perked his ears and quickly pulled out his sword, rolling in front of Vaati to block the attack.

_Shing!_

Link pressed Shadow back with the blade of his sword, the two weapons creating sparks as they ran against each other. "You heard the sorcerer! Don't be stupid!"

"_Oh, _what a pest you are!" Shadow hissed lowly, beginning to force his light-brother back against Vaati who was too stunned about what had just went down to pull himself together. He blinked rapidly, watching the two twins for a moment before an orb formed between his fingertips. "I will rule this world! All of this wealth the surface loves shall be-"

"LINK! MOVE! NOW!" The two looked at Vaati, Link rolling away from Shadow as Vaati hurled the purple orb towards the fight. Shadow froze in place, horror filling his eyes as the light covered him in a blinding flash.


	15. Shadow

When the light cleared, Shadow lay at his original position in the room, burned and shaking helplessly on the floor. He brought his head up to see the two that approached him, his eyes flickering only the faintest bit of light from their original brightness. "Keep your sword out," Vaati told Link, "He might try to attack us." Link nodded and tightened his grip on his sword's hilt as they neared Shadow, Link seeing this once powerful force was too damaged to even stand on his own two feet.

"Master…" Shadow whined, his arms and legs burning in pain. "Why have you done this to me?"

"Quiet." Shadow pressed his ears back. All light in his eyes had vanished as he with immobilized by one attack. "I want to say I'm disappointed that it took one attack to send you to the floor, but you're a creature of darkness and that attack was made purely of light." He nudged Shadow with his foot, rolling the paralyzed boy on to his back.

"Alright, so you've got me down. What are you going to do with this precious time you've got now?"

"I'm going to separate you from my apprentice and seal you away. I'm sure that's a reasonable punishment?" Shadow growled lowly, attempting to move any responding muscle in his arms and legs. "I'm not that sorry that it has to be this way, I actually look forward to getting rid of you. You're a joke to my methods in magic."

"Some way to talk to your apprentice." He shot back.

"You misunderstand. You're not my apprentice. You are a being composed of darkness, Reno is my apprentice. You're just mooching off of his good name like the beast you are." Shadow narrowed his eyes.

"Did you know that I think you're a sick-" Vaati put his sandal over Shadow's mouth to keep him quiet, looking at Link.

"That's unsanitary." Link commented.

"As long as it keeps this story rated K+, I don't care if he eats the dirt from the bottom of my shoe." Link smirked. "Tie his arms together. He can't move so don't worry about getting hit."

"What do I tie it together with?" Vaati shrugged, looking around the room.

"Use the blanket from Reno's bed." Link nodded and went to the bed, retrieving the small blanket.

"Wow. This is a really small blanket." Link laughed, walking back to Vaati who was gazing at him dauntingly. "Oh, sorry. Did that offend you?"

"No. It's just that Reno is a small person and that blanket is actually quite large to him."

"I could use this thing as underwear if I tied it correctly."

"You better not." Vaati growled, Link kneeling down by Shadow and taking his arms then tying them firmly together with the blanket and multiple knots to hold them together tightly. "He won't be able to move his arms or legs for a few hours, so we have time to put a real restraints on him and put him in a cell until I find the spell to separate him from Reno." Link nodded and grabbed Shadow by under his arm, pulling him up as Vaati grabbed the other and the two exit the room, dragging him behind.

"So now I'm a prisoner?" Shadow asked quietly.

"You're not even going to be considered a prisoner. If you were a prisoner of mine, you'd probably get a decent treatment. But considering what you've done and how you've pressed to destroy the good side of your ego, you're going to get no mercy from me. Besides, the weaker you are, the easier it is to separate you two and seal you away." Shadow hissed angrily, his eyes jolting across the floor. "Oh, calm down. You had it coming. Link, I want you to guard his cell while I go find the spell, alright?" Link nodded, putting his sword away. "Thank you." The two turned down another hall that was depressingly darker than the rest of the palace. Link can only recall this as the place he was locked up in.

They stopped in front of the cell Link was held in at one point, Vaati sternly peering down at Shadow. "Hold him up for me," Vaati ordered, Link grabbing Shadow by under his arms and holding him up the best he could. Vaati grabbed Shadow around the wrists as a light formed from his palms, the blanket around his wrists beginning to form into strong, thick shackles.

"Those are able to hold him?" Link asked, slightly confused.

"Yes. They are much stronger than the shackles I had put on you. And as a bonus, he gets a collar, too." Shadow growled and attempted to shake from Link's grasp to no avail. "I'll take him from here." Link nodded, Vaati grabbing the back of Shadow's tunic and beginning to haul him into the cell.

"Bye Shadow!" Link grinned, waving to his doppelganger who gave a disgusted sneer in return. Vaati exit the cell and slammed the door behind him.

"This isn't all you'll see of me, Link, I promise you that, brother." Link laughed and looked at Vaati, him giving a low snort of revolt in reply. "Oh sorry."

"I won't let him escape easily. It's probably best to tell the king that Shadow has been captured and detained whenever you head on home." Link grinned, his ears perking slightly. "Listen Vaati, thank you for helping. I know you pretty much had no choice since Reno was your responsibility, but you helped, regardless." Vaati smiled and pat him on the shoulder, a sigh escaping his nostrils.

"Listen. I need to go find that spell. You stay here and guard this cell, alert me if anything happens. If the moblins ask, you're doing me a favor." Link nodded, pulling out his sword and standing to the side of the door. "Whenever I return with the spell, you can go home."

"Okay." Link responded, Vaati turning and starting down the hall towards his library.

"I bet you're happy to see me in this cell, aren't you?"

"I'm really happy to see you in there." Link replied to Shadow, turning and peering through the bars into the dark room. "You wanted to hurt my best friend and I wasn't going to allow that. You also attacked me in the library at the castle and that doesn't exactly inspire me to want to befriend you, does it?" Shadow laughed faintly, his eyes drifting up the Hylian that stood outside his prison.

"I'm sure you would've responded in a similar way if you were missing the love from Princess Zelda. What if she just regarded you as another commoner when you could've sworn she was your friend the day before?"

"Well I'd probably be really upset that she- hey, you're trying to make me feel sorry for you!"

Shadow let out a dark laugh, the light returning to his eyes. "If I were trying to make you feel sorry for me, I would've done it by now because you're so gullible!" Link narrowed his eyes slightly, "No, brother, I was just asking an honest question. I wanted to see how you'd reply because that's important to me. Well, not really." He laughed again. "I just got bored and before I leave this world, I just wanted an honestly conversation with you, since we never got the chance to know each other, and I'm sorry for going after Zelda. She was such a powerful figure, I thought that if I had her power, I would be unstoppable."

"Really?" Link snorted in reply.

"No, not really. She's a princess, she has no authority around the castle. I should've copied the king if I wanted control over that pitiful kingdom." Link rolled his eyes and leaned against the metal door, Shadow releasing a low huff. "So how does it feel to be loved and know you are? I mean, even King Daltus likes you, there's got to be a few perks to that, right?"

"Nope. I'm just a simple boy and it'll always be that way."

"I see. So you're not happy with the way your life is?" Link perked his ears, Shadow struggling to lift his arms up as they very slowly regained feeling.

"I am happy. Why wouldn't I be? I'm not in a cell like you."

"That's not the point," Shadow replied, growling viciously. "I was just wondering if there's anything in your life that you want to change." Link shook his head in reply. "There's really nothing? Would've you preferred it if you weren't this 'legendary hero' that was pressured his whole life about some great destiny?"

"Not really. If I weren't destined to be a hero, I wouldn't be friends with the princess, because my grandfather said that it's best I have something to work towards if this 'great destiny' ever reared its head."

"Interesting," Shadow nodded, blowing a purple flame on to the chains that bound his hands together whenever he got them close enough to his face. The chains sizzled slightly, Shadow laughing lowly at the progress. "Well I've got nothing to talk to you about now, Link. Just get back to your guarding duties."

"Whatever." Link rolled his eyes, Shadow jerking the chains apart as they created a loud snap. "What was that?"

"I tried moving my arms." Shadow replied, a grin spreading across his face as he silently moved one of his free hands.

* * *

**I actually started working on this chapter yesterday night.**


	16. Reno and Shadow: Two of the Same

**Guess who discovered they just needed to change one chapter in order to put the story back on track?**

**It wasn't me, so sorry.**

* * *

Shadow looked about the room, resting his hands on his knees then looking up at the back of Link's head. "Why are you so determined to help someone like Vaati? What if he attacks Hyrule again?"

"Then I'll do what I was born to do. Stop him. And I'm helping Vaati because, not only did he release me from his prison, but he has opened up to me and considered me one of his friends." Shadow rolled his eyes. Vaati opening up to someone seemed very unlikely to Shadow since he had lived with the sorcerer for three years and learned nothing of his past. He wasn't that shocked to learn that Vaati was evil at one point, but to learn that he changed was a bit of news. Shadow's eyes drifted up towards the ceiling and he snorted lowly that he was actually put into a dark room by his master where he was literally waiting for his demise, it seemed to be a huge step back from how awarding Vaati was towards his apprentice.

"I wish I was still in the forest, alone and unwanted." Link pressed his ears back and peered through the bars at Shadow. "I would still be a young boy that liked to run through the trees and befriend the animals, not a shadow, a monster, that he is frankly ashamed to have turned towards the darker magic." Link shook his head and went back to guarding the cell, sensing the Shadow was just trying to toy with his forgiving side. "Or I wish I hadn't accepted to learn magic from Vaati. He didn't help me because he wanted an apprentice, he did it because he was lonely, and he wanted someone to call a friend. He asked me if I wanted to learn magic and warned me of how dangerous it could be, but I stupidly accepted the deal and now look where I am. He is ashamed of me, I am locked in a cell, and I look like some ignorant boy from the surface that needs more sun." He sniffed slightly, his ears pressing back. "What happened to Reno? What happened to the boy that Vaati saw so much potential in?"

Link turned back towards the cell, his eyes narrowing angrily. "What makes you think I'm falling for any of this garbage, Shadow?"

"I just want to be Reno again. The dark magic, it hurts, it makes me hurt inside. It makes my heart hurt. It makes my muscles hurt. It makes my skin crawl." Link snorted and rolled his eyes, seeing Vaati was walking back down the hall towards them with a book in his right arm.

"Finally. What took so long? I was getting sick of listening to Shadow's rambles."

"What is he talking about now? Is it offensive?" Link shook his head, Vaati scoffing lowly. "Then what's the problem?"

"He keeps telling me how much it hurts to possess dark power. How much he wishes he were still Reno." Vaati perked his ears and charged down the hall, Link jumping out of the way before Vaati ran into him. The sorcerer shoved the door open, his eyes widening and the book dropping as he discovered Shadow laying on his side, tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Help me, Master Vaati. He's hurting me." He ran to the boy, kneeling beside him.

"Link, we need to separate them. Now! Shadow is attempting to devour Reno's spirit." Link perked his ears and picked up the book, running in towards the two of them. "Give me that book!" He nodded and handed it to Vaati, bending down on the other side of Shadow. Vaati flipped through the pages to one that was scribbled with text, his red orbs drifting up to Link. "But we need to keep him pinned down or he could escape." Link grabbed Shadow's arm and put it under his knee, Vaati tipping his head and doing the same.

"Now, I'll need to pull the two apart, but you need to read the spell in his book." He handed the book to Link, his eyes scanning the characters.

"What language is this?" Link asked curiously, his pupils shrinking.

"Minish. The letters look like those similar to the Hylian text, they are literally the same letter. Just read it the best you can."

"Uh…" Link began to speak in odd word formations, pausing between each word to sound out the next. Vaati inhaled deeply and dug his nails into Shadow's chest, a purple light forming around them as they went through his skin, past his organs, and gripping the spirit buried deep inside him. Shadow hissed in pain as the two entities were ripped away from each other, Reno's smaller form cowering and shaking showing the true maker of the pain and fear Shadow was processing. As Link reached the end of the page, Vaati had separated the two.

Reno continued his senseless shaking on the ground while Shadow was hissing and sputtering curses beneath the combined weight of Vaati and Link.

"Master Vaati…" Reno whined, his ears pressing back as his eyes blankly scanned the dark room.

"We need to restrain Shadow again. With no good will inside him, he will stop at nothing to reach the goals he set." Link nodded, removing his knee from Shadow's arm and grabbing the limb before pinning it to his chest. Vaati did the same, gripping his wrists tightly as shackles once again formed around the boy's wrists. Shadow was now screaming the foulest words as loud as he could, Vaati pinning him against the wall as a steel collar formed around his neck, a short chain connecting him firmly to the wall. Vaati pulled himself and Link and Reno back as he released Shadow, the dark being beginning to thrash viciously in the chains that restrained him from the three.

"Master Vaati!" Reno cried, hugging Vaati tightly around his forearm. He perked his ears and looked down at Reno, scooping the child up and giving him a tight hug.

"Are you alright, Reno?" Reno nodded happily, tears still flowing down his face like waterfalls. "Oh, Reno, I was so worried about you! I'm sorry you were put through all that pain, I should've never taught you such types of magic." Reno returned the hug, Link watching the two before allowing his eyes to drift to Shadow.

"I've got a question. Why are we sitting inside of a cell with a criminal composed of darkness?" Vaati peered around for a second, shrugging.

"I'm not actually sure. Probably not the best place for a reunion." Vaati got on to his feet, Reno resting his head on Vaati's shoulder while he continued to hug him. Link got up and followed him out of the cell, the door slamming and sealing shut behind them.

"You're really determined to keep Shadow locked up, aren't you?"

"Of course I am. Shadow is a menace." Reno gripped Vaati's cape tightly, hiding himself from Link. "And I'm sorry I sent Reno to disguise as you. None of this would've happened if I kept my nose out of other business." Link bowed his head, his eyes drifting up to Reno.

"Master Vaati, can you let me down now? I'm tired and I want to go to bed."

"I've got you Reno. Would you like me to tuck you in tonight?" Reno looked up at him, his ears pressing back.

"If you'd like to. I mean, I've done it lots before in the past." Vaati smiled and looked at Link.

"Thank you... Link. For your help. Without it, I fear I wouldn't have gotten Reno back." Link smiled and nodded his head, the gem that sat in Vaati's cap lighting up. "I hope I do not have to call for you assistance again."

"It's alright, Vaati, I had a hoo-" A light flashed in front of him, it fading as Link realized he was now in the center of the Minish Wood. "Oh, well... It was a good ol' fun time!" He shouted to the sky, a bird chirping and flapping its wings awkwardly as it was startled by the sudden shout. Link sighed and looked around, following the path back towards Hyrule Town. "I guess I should get to the castle and tell the king that Shadow has been caught and is in prison at Vaati's palace."

* * *

Upon reaching the castle, the guards gazed awkwardly at him from a top the wall as Zelda ran out to meet her friend. "So did you guys find Shadow?" She asked hopefully, Link smiling at the question.

"Well, we found him and captured him. Then we separated the two of them. Vaati seemed so please with that, he like, warped me out of his palace. Maybe he wanted to spend some quality time with his apprentice." Zelda laughed and hugged him tightly, Link pressing his ears back and returning the embrace. "At least you don't need to worry about Shadow anymore." Zelda nodded, escaping from Link's grasp and grabbing his hand.

"C'mon, Link! We need to go tell my dad!" Link nodded, Zelda taking off and dragging him behind.


End file.
